Friends with benefits
by Princess007
Summary: What happens if two FBI-Agents of the BAU start a friends with benefits relationship? Definitly a lot of trouble but maybe there's something more in it then just sex... But is a realtionship with this job even possible?
1. Chapter 1

Friends with benefits

_I can resist everything except temptation.  
~ Oskar Wilde_

"This is wrong." She tried to open the door as fast as possible while he kept trailing kisses along her collar bone.  
"I know." He moaned between the kisses and smiled as she finally pushed the door open.  
"We should stop." She grabbed his neck and pulled his body even closer.  
"Definitely." He grabbed her backside and lifted her up and she wrapped her feet around his waist.  
"Bed or couch?" She asked breathlessly and could already feel the answer as he carried her up the stairs.  
"Bed. I like the space."  
The brunette chuckled between the kisses he placed on her mouth as she felt a hard impact on her back.  
"Sorry." He fumbled with the knob of the door.  
"Open the damn door." She was getting impatient as she felt him fumbling on something different than her.  
"Alright. Alright." The door sprang open and he smiled into the kiss and walked towards the king-size bed he had grown to love. It was just too spacious.  
"Whoa. Slow down." She hissed as he threw her onto the bed but the expecting smile on her face told him she wasn't mad.  
He started unbuttoning her white blouse, being very impatient. He almost ripped it of earning a chuckle from her.  
"I like that blouse."  
"And I like you without it." He grinned and his eyes wandered over her perfect form, now only in her bra and her pair of dark jeans.  
She pulled the shirt over his head and smiled at his trained body. She trailed down his well-shaped muscles until he grabbed her wrist and held them above her head as he pushed her down again and climbed on top of her.  
"Wow. Somebody's impatient today." With lust-filled eyes she grinned up and he held her wrists a little bit tighter. He knew she liked it that way.  
"It's your time to shut up now, baby." He pulled down her pants and stared at the whole perfection under him.  
He stripped out of his pants and leaned in to kiss her. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. He moaned as she parted her lips, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, intensifying the kiss.  
"Was a bad case." She moaned quietly into his ear as he forced their bodies closer.  
"That's why I'm here." His kisses went down over her collar bone, down her stomach to her sides.  
"God, your making me crazy." He heard her breaths become more rapid.  
"Good." He made his way back up again and slid of his boxers so did he with her panties.  
Let the fun begin…


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow." Panting he rolled of her. "That was…"  
"Amazing." She sighed, flashing a smile at him.  
"Up for another round?" His breath already fastened again and she grinned at him.  
"Insatiable today, hmm?" She crawled closer, rolling on top of him.  
"You know, for my sister it took 5 years 'till she finally could bring her boyfriend for the night." He grabbed her waist, pushing her down.  
"I think we're much worse than your sister."

The sun was shining on her bare back as she awoke.  
Last night had been one of the best they ever had.  
She didn't open her eyes, too happy to change anything, even if it was only the smallest detail.  
His breath was regular and calm beside her and it made her smile.  
Should waking up beside him make her smile? It was just sex, wasn't it?  
She shook her head, to chase these thoughts away. Of course it was just sex.  
His hand were now travelling along her spine she knew he knew she was awake.  
"Have I woken you up?" Shyly she looked into his eyes. His beautiful eyes.  
"No. I was already up." He smiled at her and kept tracing figures no her back.  
"What time is it?" Her hands ran through her locks as she looked at the clock.  
8:30.  
"Damn! You should have woken me up!" She shot up in the bed, the blanket wrapped around her tightly.  
"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up." His face was sincere as he looked at her.  
Something in his eyes startled her. Was it worry or care? Or maybe something else? But the warm feeling inside of her stomach was gone as fast as it came. That would be one hell of a morning.  
She had only thirty minutes to get to the BAU.  
"Well, I don't think we will be peaceful after Hotch is finished with us! This is the fourth time this month that we're running late!"  
"Don't worry, babe. We'll just tell your car broke down and I had to pick you up."  
Babe. He called her babe. He could be so innocent but when it came to their bed stories…  
"Right." She sighed in defeat. "I'll go make coffee, you wanna shower?"  
"I guess we could just shower together and then grab coffee on our way to work." He grinned, having this really sexy look in her eyes.  
I was so hard to resist. "I don't know. We'll probably never get out of the shower on time." She bit her lip, looking up.  
Without any warning he grabbed her and lifted her up in bridal style before he carried her to the bathroom.

"Honestly? Your motorcycle?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned wildly.  
"C'mon princess. I'm keeping an eye on you so you won't fall off." He handed her a helmet and a jacket. Reluctantly she pulled the jacket on an tucked the helmet under her arm.  
"I'm looking stupid." She pouted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
"Actually I think you look pretty sexy."  
"I'm not wearing the helmet."  
Why did she always have to be this stubborn? He stepped closer to her and took her face gentle in his hands.  
"I'm holding something in my hands now that's very important to me. Could you please try to keep it safe?"  
Sighing she pulled the helmet on and walked towards the motorcycle.  
He climbed no top of the motorbike, starting the engine. It was now roaring loudly under them.  
"Okay, you put your arms around me really tight and try not to fall off. Can you do that?" He smirked, knowing that with this question he offended her pride in a witty way. He knew she wouldn't be mad.  
"I'll try my best." Her sarcasm was purely audible in her voice.  
"Then let's go."  
With that the motorbike raced down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authorsnote:  
Yep, now you'll finally find out who the **_**secret **_**friends are. It's wasn't too hard to guess, was it?  
The idea of not telling who the friends with benefits are came to me because I wasn't sure who it should be but I've decided before I posted the last chapter so I hope I gave a few hints for you to guess right.  
Have fun with the next chapter! Reviews are always welcome! :)))**

I don't own criminal minds, CBS does. Sadly…

"I'm sorry we're late." Emily hurried to get in the briefing room, while Morgan walked relaxed behind her.  
He found it amusing that she was so busy with being on time that she actually forgot to take the motorbike jacket off.  
She really did look sexy with it. He tried to hide a smile as Garcia's eyes widened, seeing Emily coming to work with _him_, wearing _his jacket.  
_"What are you staring at, Babygirl?" He asked her grinning, while he took a seat beside Emily.  
"She's wearing your jacket. She-She's-", the blonde stammered, her face showing pure surprise and a few hints of shock.  
Now Prentiss seemed to notice it, too. She looked down and blushed immediately.  
A little bit of colour. That was what had been missing in her face.  
"Uhm, yeah. Der- Morgan. He gave me a lift, my car broke down." She got rid of the jacket as fast as she could and handed it to Derek without looking at him.  
"With his motorbike? Wow. You never took me with you with that bike." Garcia tilted her head and looked at Morgan quizzically. If you wouldn't know better you would say she was jealous.  
"We need to keep going with the case. Morgan, Prentiss we'll meet in my office." Hotch interrupted and indicated JJ to start presenting the case.  
"Salina, a town about two hours from Kansas city, is calling us in. There have two dead boys and one missing. – She pushed a button the remote and three smiling faces appeared on the screen, after that two pictures of dead bodies. – John Hanson, 8 and Harry Milt, those are the boys who are already dead, Jasper Wilson is still missing.  
From what the police knows does the Unsub keep them for 5 days and then he dumps the bodies in the near forest." JJ explained and the briefing continued for another fifteen minutes before Hotch stood up.  
"Wheels up in thirty. Morgan, Prentiss, my office." With a stern look towards the partners he left, leaving straight to his office.  
They all stood up, gathering their things.  
Derek walked towards Emily, brushing her shoulder almost unintentionally. Almost.  
She smiled at him weakly, already knowing what lay ahead of them.  
"Don't worry princess. It won't be too bad." His voice was reassuringly as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze.  
"We'll see." She let her forehead fall on his chest and sighed. "I just wish we would have made it on time."  
"Yeah. Me, too." He placed a small kiss to her hair and smiled. "Let's go."

The rest of the team looked at each other curious after the walked into Hotch's office.  
"I knew they were close, but kissing-on-the-hair-close? I didn't expect that." Garcia wondered.  
"They've went through a lot with Thompson. It's natural I think." JJ shrugged.  
"Actually it would be more likely for them to drift apart. That's what to the most people happens if they experience a trauma like this." Reid chimed in, statics playing off in his head.  
"Well, I don't think Derek and Emily are most people." Rossi said, already walking out of the room and towards his office.  
On his face there was this typical Rossi-look.  
It was the look when he would know something but wouldn't tell anybody, no matter what.  
And this time he knew there was something much more in it than just a kiss on the head.

**I hope you like that chapter! I know it's short but school keeps me busy.  
Now you know who the couple is! Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan have a friends with benefits relationship!  
I know it's maybe a little bit romantic but the summary already says that there is definitely more than sex.  
Btw: Who Thompson is will be explained in the next few chapters. :))) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again! You're reviews really gave me kick to keep going with this story!  
I thank you so, so, so much; all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited ( is that a word? I'm not sure, but I hope you know what I mean. ;))  
****Hope you enjoy, and leave a review :DD****  
**

"This is the second time you're late. Both of you." Hotch stared at Emily and Derek with a stoic face.  
"Listen, Hotch. It's not her fault. Her car has broken down. I was just too late to pick her up." Morgan took a step closer to Hotch's desk. He was now standing between Hotch and Emily.  
Suspiciously Hotch eyed them; Prentiss seemed pretty uneasy while Morgan tried the hardest to keep her out of harm.  
Weird. But understandable.  
"Listen. If you need some time; I know the whole Thompson thing was hard on both of you..." Hotch trailed off, watching their reactions closely.  
Emily flinched slightly at the mention of this name and Derek moved in front of her.  
Hotch thought about that for a moment before it hit him.  
He was _shielding _her.  
"This has nothing to do with Thompson. I guess, it's just one of this weeks. It won't happen again." Emily spoke up and he eyed her with concern.  
They didn't know what actually happened in there. They had never told the team. But assuming they were alone with a sadistic serial killer for 4 days, it was probably nothing good.  
He nodded and pointed towards the door. "We'll see us on the plane."

Emily almost fled out of the office, walking past JJ.  
The blonde looked after her, sighing.  
Since Thompson she was so different. So fragile. She never thought that she would use that word for Emily Prentiss.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Morgan tapping on his shoulder.  
"Where did Emily go?"  
"Uhm, to the bathroom, I guess." JJ pointed towards the ladies room.  
Morgan murmured a thanks and rushed past her.

He opened the door to the bathroom, not bothering to look if anyone was there.  
By the look in his eyes he knew she already waited for him.  
He practically ran to her, entangling her in a kiss. It was a hot kiss, full of need, desire and lust.  
She put her arms around his neck pulling him even closer, but he could feel her hesitation.  
"What is it?"  
"This is probably a bad idea. We're at the office." She murmured into the kiss.  
He took a few steps back, not letting go of her. He locked the door behind them. "Better?"  
As answer she started pulling his shirt over his head while he fumbled with the buttons of her blouse.  
She knew it was wrong. She knew they shouldn't do it, but did she have a choice?  
They said, it's better to have a part of something than nothing. Was sleeping with Morgan better than to just be his friend? And more important, who were _they_? Did they even know what they were talking about?  
She hoped, because she herself had no idea.  
She didn't know if this did more good than bad.  
She knew from the beginning it was just sex. That's what he had made clear.  
_"No emotion, not commitment, just sex."  
_It still stung in her heart every time she thought of it. At first it hadn't been too bad.  
It was reliving stress. Nothing more nothing less.  
But suddenly she caught herself enjoying waking up beside him, enjoying having him beside her most of the time.  
"You're alright? You seem absent." His question caught her of guard.  
"Y-Yeah. I'm good." She nodded, trying to convince him.  
"We don't have to- if you don't want- I mean…" He pulled back with a quizzical look in his brown eyes.  
"Silly." She pulled him close again and kissed him passionately.  
But the question didn't leave her mind.  
Is piece of Derek is better than nothing?

**This was a closer look at Emily's feelings, the next chapter will be more focused on Derek.  
I also hope I have a good balance between the sweet, romantically stuff and the thing "friends with benefits" is about!  
Thanks for reading! :)) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just like I promised there's gonna be a better look on Derek's feelings for Emily.  
I know it short but I hope you enjoy, R&R! **

**I don't own criminal minds (otherwise the two of them would already be together :D)**

They entered their jet and grouped with the rest of the team around the small table in the middle of the jet.  
Of course, Morgan noticed them throwing glances from time to time, but wouldn't let them know.  
His eyes were mostly trained on the brunette beside him. The way her eyes looked over the pictures, the way her raven hair fell on her shoulder in soft curls.  
Suddenly Hotch spoke up with a louder voice. "Everybody get some sleep, we won't get much on the next few days."  
Everybody nodded and searched for a quiet and comfortable place on the plane.  
Derek found himself sitting beside Emily, but he didn't know exactly how he came there. He had just walked to the place as if something was pulling him there. She eventually fell asleep and he pulled his earphones on.  
While the music boomed in his ears he thought about Emily. He couldn't quite place the time when he did fell in love with her. They were best friends since he met her but then he found himself being nervous every time she walked by and he started picturing them as a couple. But should he tell her how he felt? No. He would just scare he away and he couldn't take that.  
When he noticed a light weight was pushing on his shoulders and the crook of his neck. He turned his head and smiled. Emily had let her head fall on his shoulder, just like she did when they spent the night together.  
It was a gift for him. Every time she did that in her sleep he could pretend that it wasn't just sex.  
He could pretend that she was his girlfriend and that it was normal that he woke up beside her.  
And this pretending was one the best thing that ever happened in his life.  
He could imagine that one day they would be married after a big white wedding, he was sure Garcia would organize. He could imagine her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress.  
He sighed and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.  
"There you go, princess." He whispered and breathed in the scent of her shampoo he knew so well by know.  
Lavender and Rose.  
He knew he could never lose her. If he did…there was no way to predict what kind of extent the devastation would be.  
'Cause nothing could ever replace her,  
nothing could make him feel like she did.

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you for me  
Together through the storm  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together_

**Hope you like that.  
I don't own "Nothing like us" by Justin Bieber or any other songs that might occur in this story later on but even if you don't like him, keep reading. :))**


	6. Chapter 6

They entered the station and were introduced to the lead detective.  
Then Hotch handed out everybody's tasks.  
"Prentiss and Reid, victimology. Morgan, Rossi you interview the victim's families. JJ, you`re with me on the crime scene."  
Morgan sighed. He`d rather spent his time beside Emily, so he could keep an eye on her.  
He was walking beside Rossi when suddenly a voice called behind him.  
Maybe the most beautiful voice he knew.  
"Morgan!"  
He turned his head and looked at her expecting. She seemed to be ringing with herself to finally get the words out. But she said them and they let a warmth spread out in his heart.  
"Be safe." She bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.  
He smiled at her reassuringly. "You, too."  
Derek saw as she let out a breath and the relief washed through her body.  
Rossi eyed them with a raised eyebrow but then turned to Morgan.  
"You`re coming?"  
"Uhm, yeah." He nodded and turned back to Rossi, but he could tell that Morgan's thoughts were still somewhere else.  
Together they left the station leaving Emily and Reid behind.

Rossi and Morgan walked out of the house of the last family they had to interview.  
Rossi climbed in the passenger's seat and looked at the dark-skinned profiler carefully.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Talk about what?" Morgan kept his stare out of the front window.  
"Emily." Rossi's tone was casually and Morgan gripped the steering wheel harder.  
"What's there to talk about?"  
"You tell me."  
Morgan sighed and his expression softened. "I'm just worried. She's been through a lot."  
Knowing he wouldn't get out more of the profiler beside him Rossi let the subject drop and the rest of the drive was quiet.

The day ended unsuccessful and they were on the way back to hotel.  
"It was a long day and it would be the best to get as much sleep as possible. This is a big hotel so everybody gets his own room."  
The team sighed in relief, a own room was always better than sharing.  
Well, that would depend on the person you`re sharing the room with.  
Hotch handed out the keys and the took the elevator to their rooms.  
Morgan stepped into his room and dropped his go bag. His thoughts were with Emily once again when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He walked towards it, wondering who it could be. He opened the door and his eyes widened it surprise.  
"We need to talk."

Emily opened the door to her room and threw the go bag on the ground. She let herself fall onto the bed and sighed. She wasn't up for showering or brushing her teeth or changing in her PJs. Actually she wasn't up for anything.  
Except seeing Derek.  
She tried to fought the urge to go to his room but before she could stop herself she stood up and opened her door.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Morgan opened the door for Hotch to step in.  
"Emily." Hotch trained his eye on Morgan.  
_Why does everybody wanna talk about Emily? _But he stayed silent and waited for Hotch to say something.  
"What's going on between you two?"  
Damn. Derek thought for the best way he could work this out.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been clinging to each other." The unit chief watched his agent carefully for his reaction.  
"Have we?" Morgan swallowed.  
"Stop answering my questions with a question! Be honest with me. Do you love her?"  
"No." Morgan didn't feel good about lying. He would love to shout at Hotch that he did love her, that he wanted her to be with him forever but he couldn't do that. Hotch would just come down on Emily and his stupidity wasn't her fault. He simply had to protect her.  
"Do you feel attracted to her?"  
"No."  
"Do you care for her?"  
"Damn you, Hotch! I don't love her, I don't feel attracted to her and I sure as hell don't care about her more than a partner should!"

"_Damn you, Hotch! I don't love her, I don't feel attracted to her and I sure as hell don't care about her more than a partner should!"  
_Emily let her hand sink. She tried to swallow her tears but they made their way slowly over her cheeks.  
She turned around and ran back into her room.

_Nothing hurts more  
than being disappointed by the person you thought  
would never hurt you._

**That was quiet sad I hope, I tried my best at least.  
Hope you liked it. Please R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
Please, please, please read and review, review, review! :)) ^^**

_Silence is a girls loudest cry.  
You can tell she's really hurt  
when she starts ignoring you._****

Morgan walked out of his room, already waiting to see Emily again. He wanted to sneak in her room last night but after the talk with Hotch it would have been too obvious.  
With a grin he closed the door behind him and watched the hallway.  
There she was.  
"Hey Emily!" He called, expecting her to turn around smiling.  
But she didn't. He jogged after her until he was walking beside her.  
"Hey, princess! How are you?" He put his hand on her shoulder.  
She shrugged it off but didn't look at him. "Don't act like you care."  
Taken aback he looked at her. "What?"  
He could swear her eyes started glistening.  
"Emily? I'm not sure what- uhm, I guess I'm sor-"  
"Stop. I don't wanna know." She swallowed the lump down her throat. She wouldn't cry, at least not in front of him.  
The brunette turned around again and Morgan grabbed her wrist. He wanted to know what he had done, she couldn't be mad for no reason.  
Angry she spun around and pulled her hand back.  
"Don't. It already hurts enough."  
And before she almost ran down the stairs he could swear he saw a lonely tear running down her cheek.

Eagerly she wiped over her cheek.  
Lesson learned.  
She should have just walked away while she still had the chance.  
If she could go back in time she would do it.  
If she could change that she had ever met him she would do it.  
It would have saved her a lot of pain and hurt.  
_"I don't love her, I don't feel attracted to her and I sure as hell don't care more about her than a partner should!"  
_She bit on her lip and tried to force down the tears.  
Why did everybody she thought she could trust hurt her?  
Had it all been an act? The care, the worry?  
And why didn't he just hurt her with the truth instead of comforting her with a lie?  
She pulled out her phone and dialled.  
"Hotchner."  
"Hotch. I-I'm not feeling so good. I'd rather stay in the hotel today."  
"Are you okay?"  
She could say she was but she was done lying.  
"No."  
"Okay. Just get some rest." She knew he knew something was wrong. That she wasn't just ill.  
"Thank you."  
She walked back into her room, hoping not to see Morgan again but apparently he had taken the elevator.  
She fumbled with the look on the door and crawled on the bed. She curled herself into a ball and let the tears fall.  
She always had considered herself as a strong woman but he broke her heart with four little words.  
_I don't love her.  
_She didn't know why they even called it heartbreak. It felt like every other part of her body was broken, too.  
It always hurt the most when the person that made you feel so special yesterday, made you so unwanted today. **  
**Some things were just too good to be true.  
Maybe Derek was one of them.

"Where's Emily?" Rossi looked at the small round of his team.  
"She's not coming today." Hotch simply stated, as if Emily would ever stay at the hotel.  
"She's not?" Reid raised an eyebrow. That wasn't really typical for Emily.  
"She said she didn't feel so good."  
Morgan remained quiet, he couldn't help but think that he was the reason Emily wasn't here today.  
Why had she been so distant, so angry at him?  
He thought about his talk with Hotch and he was angry at himself. Why had he said this?  
_"I don't love her, I don't feel attracted to her and I sure as hell don't care more about her than a partner should!"  
_Even though she hadn't heard it -

Damn.  
She had heard it.  
That had to be why she was so sad.  
He had to fix this.  
Now.

**Did you like it?  
Did you? Did you? Did you? (Hopping on and off the ground ^^)  
Hope so! ;)) Leave a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU ARE REALLY THE BEST! ;)))))) 3 3 3  
Here is a new chapter and I really like it! Hope you, too!  
We will get to know the more fragile but defiant Emily.  
R&R! **

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you, but I did._  
_You didn't mean to hurt me, but you did._

"Hotch. I need to see Emily." Morgan stood up and stared at Hotch with an intense glare.  
"The hotel is too far. She'll be fine." Hotch's face remained stoic as he looked back into his file.  
"Please. I need to talk to her."  
The unit chief looked up at pressing voice of his co-worker. Something was going on, he saw it in Morgan's brown worried eyes.  
He sighed. "Hurry to be back as fast as you can."  
Relief washed through Morgan's body.  
He was going to fix this.

Emily pulled the covers and sighed.  
_Dear pillow, sorry for all the tears.  
_It hurt to lose people. It hurt to lose Derek.  
But maybe he wasn't supposed to stay.  
At the thought of this she felt a stab in her heart. She wanted him to be in her life so badly that it caused her physical pain. All the crying had made her throw up twice already.  
Love was supposed to be something easy, something natural.  
Why was life making it so hard?  
She wanted Derek so much closer, but if someone would give her the chance to run she would take it.  
_Damn it, Emily. Stop drowning in your self-pity!  
_A knock startled her. Who the hell was coming to her room now?  
Again there was knocking. _  
"Emily. It's me."  
_Derek. She shivered. Why was he knocking on her door? She really didn't want to talk to him.  
She more likely wanted to curse whoever _they _were, because they were totally wrong.  
They were wrong when they said having a piece is better than nothing. A piece only made you crave more for the whole thing. For a girl it's like you would give her nail-polish to paint her ring finger and then take it away again.  
However, she wasn't going to open the door. She wasn't ready to look in the eyes of the one thing she could never have.  
_"Em, please. I know you're in there." _  
His voice was honest but she had learned her lesson.  
_"Don't make me kick down the door."  
_It was a simply statement but there was anger in his voice.  
She was sure he would do as he said if she didn't open.  
Sighing she pulled herself up and walked towards the door.  
_"I give you three seconds to open that damn door.  
3  
2  
1-"  
_  
He was ready to kick the door open when it opened. He wanted to storm in and demand his answers but then he took her whole form in.  
She looked much more fragile in her big t-shirt and sweat-pants. But it were her eyes which shocked him. She had clearly been crying. He had never seen Emily Prentiss crying.  
Emily Prentiss wasn't crying.  
After a few seconds of staring he overcame his surprise and took her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest.  
"Thank god, you're okay. I was so worried about you."  
But then she started struggling.

She would have loved to snuggle closer in his arms and say that she was okay now that he was here but she couldn't do that.  
There came a point where you couldn't take it anymore, where your heart screamed at you that enough was enough.  
She started squirming out pulled out of his embrace. She saw the hurt look on his face and reminded herself to stay strong. She needed to think of herself, too, didn't she?  
"What are you doing here?" Her voice was less wavering than she expected it to be, it almost sounded cold.

He was totally taken aback by the coldness of her voice. Her always warm and brown eyes looked like stones.  
He better started explaining before she smashed the door shut right before his nose.  
"I'm here to apologize."  
With a wave she pointed him to come into the room and he was relieved. Maybe she would let him see through her walls so he could explain everything.  
He just looked at her waiting for something to say.

"Go ahead." She turned around and sat on the bed, waiting for him to start.  
"I knew I was stupid, I shouldn't have said that to Hotch. I should have been honest with him and you.-" The words flowed out of his mouth so fast he couldn't almost understand them himself.  
"There's a lot of should have." She simply stated and Derek grew quiet.  
He took a deep breath and sat on the bed beside her. Carefully he took her hand as if he was scared to break it. He waited for her to looked at him but she didn't, she stared out the window defiantly.  
He started anyway. "I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry, words can't even explain and they can't make up what I did-"  
"You're right. They can't."  
"C'mon Emily. You gotta give a me chance here." He gripped her hand tighter and squeezed it but she stood up and pulled her hand with her.  
"A chance? Morgan, I-"  
Now she was interrupted by Derek.  
"I know I screwed up, and I know relationships are like glass and they can break but they can be put together again. We just have to try." He stood up and slowly wiped away the lonely tear that ran down her cheek.  
The way he said _we_…  
_No, Emily. Don't. You gotta listen to your brain just this one time.  
_"Relationships _are_ like glass, Morgan. But sometimes it's better to leave the pieces broken than hurt yourself with putting them back together. It wouldn't be like before anyway."  
"Emily. I lo-"  
"Leave." She swallowed down the lump in her throat. If he would finish this sentence she would fall back in his arms again and she knew the outcome. Her heart wouldn't be broken. It would be torn apart.  
"Em. I-" His looked was baffled. He was about to tell her that he loved her and she said _leave?  
_"I want you to leave." She closed her eyes for a brief moment to prevent the tears from falling and pointed to the door. She followed him to the door and watched as he left. He was halfway when he turned around.  
"Can you ever forgive me?"  
She thought about that for a moment. Could she?  
"I think I am a good enough person to forgive you." Then she closed the door, not wanting to see his eyes. She finished the sentence in her mind, not being able to say it. She couldn't take the look it would have caused.

_But I'm not stupid enough to trust you again.  
_The tears spilled out of her eyes and she slid down the door, resting her back against it.

**I know many of you hoped there would be the big conciliation but you will have to wait one or two chapters! Most likely it's in the next chapter!  
Hope you liked it though and start reviewing now! :)) ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**So here we go again! I hope you like it leave a review.**

The tension between the two profilers had not lifted and it started to get on everybody's nerves.  
"Why won't they fix this?" JJ sighed and leaned against Reid's desk.  
She watched after the brunette woman, getting some coffee when Morgan suddenly stood up.  
"Emily."  
She stopped dead in her tracks, it was the first time he called her name since a week.  
"She's right. We gotta fix this." He stepped closer, now they were standing in the middle of the bullpen.  
"Here?" Emily growled and looked around.  
"I don't care! I'm done pretending loosing you is something I could handle!"  
"Derek." She looked up and their eyes looked.  
"For me all of this is totally confusing, and I really don't have any idea of what I'm doing right now. I hadn't planned it this way but loving you is the only thing that seems to make sense, Emily. I hurt you and it was the greatest mistake I've ever made. I know that I can never fully make it up to you but that doesn't keep me from trying 'cause I loved you yesterday, I love you still. I always have and I always will.  
Like I said this is a feeling I never had before but there are three things I'm absolutely sure about.  
Meeting you was fate,  
becoming your friend was a choice,

but falling in love with you I had no control over.  
That might sound totally awkward right now so I'll just say it simple.  
I love you."

There was nothing she could say, or do. How could she not forgive him? How could she not say it back?  
Everyone said you only fall in love once but when she looked into his eyes she fell in love all over again. She knew true love was never easy, it had to be fought for because once you found it,  
it could never be replaced.  
She thought of so many things she could say, some plain and some so kitschy she didn't even recognized herself in those words so she left it simple.  
"I love you."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close just before he captured their lips.  
He never thought love felt like this but she kissed him back and it changed his whole world.  
She was the best thing that had ever been his. He never truly believed that they would make it this far but now they were there he knew they would make it forever.  
Reluctantly they broke apart, their foreheads touching.  
"I was afraid of falling." She whispered and he kissed her on her forehead.  
"You can't fly unless you let yourself fall." *  
Suddenly a great light blinded their eyes and they broke apart.  
"FINALLY!" Garcia squealed and pulled out a photo of a polaroid camera.  
"Garcia." Emily sighed and a unwilling smile appeared on her lips.  
"Don't worry. I won't paper the city with it. Just the office." She stared at the picture waiting for it to finish.  
"We just kissed in the middle of the office. There's not much of hiding anyway." Derek said, his tone casually while he played with strands of Emily's hair.  
"Awww! Look at this!" Penelope took a step closer and showed them the picture.  
It really was adorable. They were adorable.  
Suddenly a thought appeared in Emily's head and she faced Morgan.  
"What?" He looked curious at her smiling face.  
"That was definitely the easier part of it."  
"You call this easy? I had to use all my knowledge I got from my mum to show you how I feel."  
"Well, there's still something dangerous. I hope your bulletproof."  
He raised an eyebrow. Dangerous?  
She grinned at his facial expression and tipped on his chest.  
"We gotta tell Strauss."

_There's no love without forgivness,  
No forgivness without love._

* Justin Bieber: Fall (you should really listen to it. It explains Dereks and Emilys situation on the point. ;))

**So that was the big reunion! I hope it was sweet and loving and romantically.  
please, please, please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Soo! Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Troubles are not over for Derek and Emily ;))  
Important: This chapter is about two months after the reunion!**

* * *

Derek opened his eyes slowly and blinked.  
He looked down and saw a bunch of raven black lock spread over his chest and smiled.  
She was really here.  
There was nothing better than waking up beside Emily Prentiss.  
Well, maybe waking up beside a naked Emily Prentiss made the whole thing just a little bit better.  
He smiled in her hair and kissed her head, that was resting on his chest.  
"We gotta get up, princess."  
Tiredly she stirred and looked up. "Hey." A smiled graced her face and he put a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Good morning, beautiful."  
Emily snorted and let her head fall back on his muscular chest. "Stop saying that."  
"Good morning?" He joked. He knew exactly what she meant.  
"Don't play games Derek Morgan!" She playfully slapped his shoulder. "The beautiful."  
"When are you going to believe me that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met?" He took her face gently into his hand and looked into her eyes.  
Somehow it was ironic. Out in the field she was the confident, kick-ass Emily Prentiss but here she suddenly was so insecure.  
"Never. 'Cause you're always lying." Her head fell on the pillow beside him.  
"If you only saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately; Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know-ow-ow; you don't know you're beautiful; oh oh; that's what makes you beautiful."***** He hummed along and tapped on her nose and she grinned.  
"I love you Derek Morgan."  
"Who doesn't?" He smiled and pulled her out of the bed and into a kiss. His hands tangled up in her hair and she grabbed his neck.  
He arched her body closer stopped every attempt of her to take a step back; he wasn't ready to get back into real life, yet.  
"Derek. Derek stop." She murmured into the kiss and he shook his head. He felt her hands slapping his chest and grinned; it was the same every morning. He'd love to get her back to bed and he knew she wanted, too but her professionalism kept her from doing so. She always needed to be on time.  
He on the other side wouldn't mind being late if that meant he would get to make out with the sexiest girl on the planet.  
The only reason he finally let her go was his own stupid need for air but he kept his arms around her waist.  
"I'll make the coffee." He finally let go and went down the stairs but turned around again. "Don't let me forget to take the suit to the cleaning."  
"I won't!" She called after him and opened the drawer. She pulled out the suit and started taking his things out of the pockets, because she knew he would forget that.  
Suddenly her fingers closed around a little box, covered in velvet.  
Stunned Emily pulled it out and couldn't help herself but open it.  
She already had an idea, a terrible idea.  
With shaking fingers she opened it and stared at it just before she let the box including its content fall on the floor as if it was burning hot.  
A ring.  
An engagement ring.

Emily sat on her desk, taking a deep breath. The palms of her hands were sweaty and she put the pen down.  
With her head in her hands she tried to calm down.  
He hadn't even said anything. 'till she found that damn ring everything was good.  
Everything was perfect.  
She felt a small hand on her back and spun around, her eyes wide.  
"Whoa. Sorry Em."  
"It's fine, JJ. What do you need?" Emily looked at the blonde and noticed the concerned look in the blue eyes.  
"I just wanted to know if everything's okay?" JJ squeezed her friends shoulder, she knew something was wrong.  
"Why shouldn't it be?" Emily looked down at her hands.  
"C'mon Emily. I know you. Tell me." JJ's sky blue eyes met Emily's chocolate brown ones.  
"Can we talk privately?" The brunette whispered and JJ nodded and guided Emily to her office.  
Once she closed the door she turned around.  
"So what's up?"  
"I found an engagement ring in Dereks pocket." Emily blurted out, happy that she could finally tell somebody.  
"Wow. Em, that's great!" The smile on JJ's face faded as she looked at Emily's expression.  
"No. It's not. I'm not the marring type, JJ. I never was." She ran her hand through her hands and sighed.  
"I thought you loved Derek?" The confusion was clear on the blondes face.  
"I do. More than everything. But a marriage is just a piece of paper."  
"Emily, a wedding isn't as bad as you think." The media liaison tried to convince her friend.  
"JJ. I get sick even by the thought of white and lace and dresses and lights and somebody stuffing flowers into my hair!" Emily took a deep breath. "What do I do if I he asks me to marry him?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun.  
I hope you understand that Emily is not against a marriage with Derek but  
****against marriage itself.  
****So tell me if you liked it and leave a review!****  
**

* That was something for the One direction fans! ("What makes you beautiful")


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! Please leave a review !**

"Hey princess!" Derek called and I turned around.  
A smile made its way on my face, though it was a nervous one.  
Dereks expression changed into a worried one. "Are you okay? You seem so tensed." He raised an eyebrow and I giggle. Maybe a little bit to obviously.  
Where were my compartmentalizing skills when I needed them?  
"I'm good." I said and my head rested on his chest.  
"Cool, 'cause I wanted to ask you something." I heard the smile in his voice and my head shot up.  
"Ask me what?" I swallowed. He wouldn't ask me in the middle of the bullpen would he?  
"Would you like to go to dinner today?" His hand brushed through my hair and I looked at him.  
"Dinner?"  
"Yep, dinner." He grinned down at me, probably asking himself if I hit my head or something due to my odd questions.

"Yeah. Dinner sounds great." I sighed in relief and I shook my head at my own stupidity.  
"Fantastic. And if you want to dress up a bit you should maybe look in your closet." With a smirk he turned around and I sat back on the desk.  
Then it hit me.  
Didn't you take your girlfriend out for dinner before you proposed?  
Maybe he would put the ring into the campaigner or in the desert…  
I took a deep breath but couldn't help myself but be worried.

I walked into my apartment, well actually our apartment. Derek was spending most of his time here, had most of his things here, too.  
He also brought Cloney, his dog and Sergio was everything but happy about that. I smiled at the thought of Cloney chasing Sergio through the living room but my smile fell as I walked into the bedroom and looked at the closet.  
A small post-it was taped on it and I pulled it off, reading the note that was clearly written in Dereks handwriting.  
_Just for the record, I didn't chose it JJ and Garcia did.  
I hope you like it.  
Love you,  
Derek_

It was beautiful. He had even bought shoes that fit with the colour of the dress.  
Carefully she took it out of the closet and put it on.  
I turned in front the mirror and smiled. I wasn't really the type for dresses but this one was great.  
I went to the bathroom and started with brushing my hair. The black locks had grown pretty much and if I'd straightened them they would surely reach 'till my waist but I liked it that way.  
Also my clothes had changed drastically. The suits were stuffed somewhere in the back of her closet while fashionable clothes replaced them.  
That was mostly Dereks fault. He was some kind of shopping freak. I just needed to look at something and he would buy it without a discussion.  
He was so damn prefect and yet I couldn't get herself to marry him.  
Why?  
Because of what the others would say, a small voice in my head said and I knew it was right.  
I could already feel the stares now, some jealous, others just checked me out from hem to collar like saying_: This is what the woman looks like who got Derek Morgan into a serious relationship.  
_And I hated it.  
If this glares would change into: This is the woman who is engaged with Derek Morgan and finally married to him… I took a deep breath.  
Maybe they also thought he married her because he knocked her up.  
Otherwise she could also just screw what the others thought but then I looked in the mirror and I knew I could never do that.  
This woman in the mirror was the Emily Prentiss, that cared about what the others thought about her.  
That was how my mother educated me.  
_Just don't make any enemies.  
_Even now I could hear the whispers behind my back, 'cause some of the woman really weren't happy that Derek was with _someone like me_._  
_Sighing I looked back into the mirror and then at the clock.  
18:30.  
I should get going.

I pushed these thoughts away and took a taxi to the restaurant Derek was taking me to.  
He was already waiting in front of the restaurant and pressed a kiss to my lips and guided me inside.  
It was a chic restaurant with good food and even better wine but still it was quit tense.  
I couldn't help but look into the glass of campaigner every time before I took a sip or destroy the whole desert while searching for the ring.  
But there was nothing.  
After we finished my tension fell. No ring, no proposal.  
I smiled and laughed on the whole walk I and Derek took after we finished.  
We were walking through the park when Derek suddenly stopped.  
"Close your eyes." He smiled expectantly and my breath hitched.  
"What?"  
"C'mon I won't bite you." He grinned and unwillingly I closed my eyes.  
I could already see him kneeing on the ground when I opened my eyes but I felt him walked behind me.  
Then something cold laid on my neck .  
A necklace.  
I sighed in relief and after Derek told me to I opened my eyes.  
I looked at the necklace and froze.  
The ring was the pendent of the necklace.  
Derek wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.  
"I knew you weren't the ring-on-the-finger type so I bought you this.  
Marry me, Emily."

__**Boom. I hope you liked that and please leave a review AND maybe you take some of your time and check out the four dresses. I couldn't decide which to take so I thought maybe you have a look at them and then review which you like best! **_  
_  
media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/35900a2db8c0b4 6d1bf1ffad8a87cab1/p/i/pink_chiffon_prom_dress_sho rt_front_long_

media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/270x400/9df78e ab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/b/j/bj-402-bjv...jpg

. /media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/230x325/9 df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/0/10202169-1_

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and leave a review…**

* * *

"So what did she say?" Reid asked questioningly.  
"Uhm, well. She actually didn't say anything." Morgan shoulders slumped and he sighed. "But I take that as a no."  
"Maybe it's too soon." Spencer 's tone was sympathetic.  
"Too soon, pretty boy? I've waited my whole lifetime for her!"  
"Statistically every third marriage is divorced." Reid pointed out, making Morgan gritting his teeth.  
"Great! You're really doing a good job at helping me to see things more positive. Thanks!" Derek snorted.  
"Hey, I told you ask Rossi! He has definitely more experienced!"  
"Yeah. And Rossi is three times divorced. I wouldn't rely on him." Derek put his head in his hands. "I just thought she would say yes. What if she thinks now I'm a total geek and leaves me?"  
"Okay. I don't know much about women but I can see that that girl is in love with you. Head over heels. She would never ever leave you. I read in a magazine that woman just take things slower."  
"Which kind of magazines are you reading?" Morgan looked up with an unbelieving look in his eyes.  
"Cosmopolitan is a very good alternation to technical books. But what do you know what? Not in my craziest dreams I had thought _you_ would ask _me_ about a woman." Reid let out a laugh, and grinned at Morgan.  
"Not _a_ woman. _The _woman. This is unknown terrain for me. You have to see. I'm like Barney. I used to change ties but now I have found _the_ tie matching with all my suits. But I just can't tie the perfect knot!"  
"I don't think I can follow. I've never seen you wearing a suit." Reid tilted his head, clearly he had no idea what Derek was talking about.  
"I'll just ask Hotch. He has only divorced once."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. This is a big thing you can't just do because he wants to." JJ tried to cheer her best friend up.  
"Yeah. Though I would have said yes to my hot chocolate thunder." Garcia chimed in, pulling the second box of ice cream out of the freezer.  
"It's just I didn't want to reject him." Emily let her head fall on JJ's lap and sighed.  
"C'mon you two still have time. I'm still not married to Will."  
"Why did you even say no?" Garcia handed everyone a spoon and started eating.  
Emily just bit her lip, not really ready for sharing.  
"Em. Tell us." JJ pricked her with the spoon after she swallowed the ice cream.  
"I'm not so sure. I just don't feel ready for it." Emily lied. Well, not totally. She really wasn't prepared for something like this but that was something she could overcome.  
JJ looked at her brunette friend and knew she wasn't telling the truth. They had been friends since she joined the BAU and she knew when something was wrong.  
Then it hit her.  
"Is this about what Gina said?" JJ looked down knowingly on her friends head in her lap.  
"What did Gina say? Tell me! Tell me! I love rumours!" Garcia shuffled a little bit closer, so she wouldn't miss a thing.  
"So Em. Is it?" JJ looked sincere at Emily. She couldn't believe that Emily cared about something like this. Gina was a bit** , she talked about a lot of things but JJ would've never believed that Emily would be offended.  
"JJ, I-" Emily started biting her fingernails but JJ grabbed her hands.  
"This is stupid. Gina says a lot of things."  
"What the hell did Gina say?" Garcia said, angry nobody told her what was going on.  
"She said that Derek would only be with Emily because he was sorry for her. That she wasn't worth it maybe she probably just got knocked up."  
Emily took a deep breath at the memory she'd rather forget. She knew she should screw Gina and every other woman who kept saying those things but it wasn't easy when you could feel the stares boring into your back all the time.  
Garcia interrupted the flow of thoughts and patted Emily's head.  
"Don't worry gumdrop. My perfect Adonis loves you."  
"I know that, it's just-" She didn't finished her sentence. Instead she groaned into JJ's lap. "Can we just eat ice cream and watch a movie?"  
JJ smiled at her reluctant friend and turned the TV on.

Emily's head rested on Dereks chest, her eyes closed.  
It was a Saturday afternoon and they had spent all day in bed.  
Sunrays danced on her bare back and she felt Derek playing with a few strands of her hair.  
He kissed on top of her hair putting the black curl behind her ear.  
"Marry me." It was a quiet whisper.  
"No." Emily whispered back causing him to smile. He already knew what she would say. He pulled her into a soft kiss, putting all his emotions into it.  
"Marry me."  
"We should probably get out of this bed." She sighed and threw the white covers back.  
She was sitting on the edge of the bed as she felt two hands pulling her back at her waist.  
Derek pushed her down again and started tickling her while she squealed.  
"Stop Derek! Stop!" Emily panted her, losing her breath.  
He abruptly stopped tickling her and kissed her passionately.  
"Why?"  
She knew exactly what he was referring to. "Because it's just a piece of paper."  
"It's love."  
Emily sighed and pulled herself up. "Do you love me any less if I'm not wearing your ring?"  
"No. You know it's not like that. I love you and that's never going to change."  
"Then why is it so important to you?"  
He didn't answer. He wasn't sure why exactly it was so important to him. All he knew was that he had waited his whole lifetime for someone like her and he never wanted to lose her.  
He watched her get out of the bed and sighed. He was scared he had screwed up with all this marriage thing. He could also understand that it was hard for her; if she would say yes she would surrendering who _she_ was for who _he_ was, and he didn't want that either.  
Derek also knew maybe this was about her family, her mother and her father were divorced and she knew that had been hard on her but they were so different.  
He knew he would never leave her, that he would never let her go and if he had seen all this little things about her sooner, like how she smiled when she blushed, or how she curled her lip when she was concentrate enough he would have known what he'd been looking for all along.  
Fast he stood up and found her in the bathroom.  
"I love you."  
She turned around, a quizzical look in her eyes but then she smiled shyly.  
"I love you, too."

* * *

**I know, I know. She didn't say yes, but the wedding is coming, that's for sure!  
I hope you like that chapter and leave a review. Especially if you have any ideas for how the wedding is going to look like… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds. Sadly… ( if I would you would have already seen this story on TV ;))**  
_  
He looked at her in her white dress, it was how he had always pictured her. Stunning.  
JJ and Garcia gave their best with the decoration which looked perfect.  
The soft music started and she was lead down the aisle by Rossi.  
Mesmerized by the beauty of the brunette he watched her taking unsure step towards him. Her eyes locked with his until she finally reached him.  
She looked at Rossi with an unsure smile and he placed her hand in his._

They slowly came closer to the house until Hotch stopped them.  
"Prentiss , Reid you take the front, Rossi and me are watching the sides, Morgan can you handle the back alone?"  
"Sure." With a secure nod Morgan made his way around the house.  
It was dark as he opened the back door and only his footsteps were audible as they made creaking noise on the old wooden floor. A shadow crept beside him and he pointed his gun at it.  
Nothing.  
Damn. He was becoming paranoid; probably because Emily wasn't at his side, he was used to protect her but now that she wasn't in his sight he felt uncomfortable.  
He walked through the room carefully so he wouldn't make a sound and spook the Unsub.  
His hand was on the knob of the next door when a shiver ran through his body and he knew where it came from. A gun pointed at his back.

Emily kicked in the door with Reid following her on foot. She knew everyone on the team had a silent agreement with Morgan to have an eye on her when he couldn't. She cleared the living room when Something in the pit of her stomach changed.  
Something was wrong.  
Terribly wrong.  
She turned and checked on Reid who looked at her quizzically.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. I have this feeling..." She trailed off then checked her earpiece.  
"Hotch? Rossi? Derek?"  
"What's going on, Prentiss? " Hotchs voice rang through her ear and Rossi's followed immediately.  
The bad feeling grew worse…  
"Derek?"  
No answer.  
"Derek? " her voice wavered slightly when there was no answer again.  
Now she heard Hotch asking for Derek but he didn't answer again.  
Her feeling had been justified.

"If you want your little friends to live you put that gun away and knee on the ground"  
A wave of shock washed through his body; Emily... but then he regained his control again.  
"You don't want to do that. I'm a federal agent and so are the others."  
"I might go down with this but then I can also make a show out of it."  
Morgan heard the grin in the Unsubs voice, but he remained silent.  
"Tell me, Special agent Derek Morgan. Who's your favorite? The skinny one? Agent Reid?"  
Morgan stared defiantly in the Unsubs eyes and his face didn't give away a thing.  
"So it's not him. Don't tell me it's the old man? Agent Rossi?" the Unsub watched him closely and then shook his head. "No. not agent Rossi. is it the girl? the pretty brunette? "

Morgan clenched his teeth, barely visible. This bastard should keep his fingers away from Emily.  
"Wait... It's her! Emily Prentiss. You have a thing for her?"  
"Leave her alone." Morgan managed through gritted teeth.  
The Unsub had a sick grin on his face. "Ha! I knew! So do you want me to hurt dear Emily?"  
Morgan didn't answer. He was angry with himself; if he had managed to keep his composure Emily would be safe.  
"I take that as a no. So please. Your gun." he held out his hand and reluctantly Derek handed him his gun and kneed on the ground.  
"Good Agent Morgan. Very good. And now we wait."

Hotch stood in front of the door, ready to kick it in, but he spoke up.  
"No matter what we find, we need to remain calm." His eyes were mostly trained on Emily.  
She nodded with a racing heart and sweaty palms.  
If something happened to Derek… She swallowed.  
She was ripped out of her thoughts when the door burst open revealing a grinning Unsub and a on the floor kneeing Derek.  
Emily froze at this sight and took a deep breath, before her eyes looked with Dereks.  
"Hello BAU. You are really as good as they say you are." The Unsub said with faked admiration; he was a narcissist. There was no way he would admit someone else was better than him.  
"Put the gun down and turn yourself in." Hotch said with a stern voice.  
The Unsub grinned at Hotch before he turned to Emily.  
"Tell me, Emily, do you care as much about him as he does about you?"  
Emily's eyes widened in shock, before she looked back at Derek. She didn't answer him, no matter what she said, her body language would give her away.  
"I see. What would you think if I shot him?"  
"Don't."

_If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be,  
and if all else remained, and he were annihilated,  
the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.  
- Emily Brontë, Wuthering heights_

"How close are you?" He asked, and when Emily didn't answer he waved with the gun behind Dereks head. "I'm waiting."  
"We're…We're engaged." She bit her lip, she knew she shouldn't show him how much she cared, but still she saw the shimmer in Dereks eyes when she said engaged.  
"Engaged, that's nice. Now say goodbye, sugar."  
Then everything happened so fast.  
He pulled the safety check of his gun back.  
Emily screamed and Rossi wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from running.  
Then the shot rang out.

**Dun, dun, dun.  
So, I have the next chapter almost ready, but if you review fast I might just post it today ;))  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really sorry that I didn't post the next chapter yesterday but I live I Austria and it was already after midnight and I had a really long day!  
So let's stop with the apologies and start reading!  
No wait! Thanks for your reviews, they were great!  
So now you can start reading ^^  
I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

She saw many things at once, but there was no slow motion, like in those action films.  
It was more like the adrenaline rush increased her thinking speed. Everything passed by in unusually sharp snapshots.

She heard the shot and turned her head.  
She would never be able to forget the look of the bullet piercing through his head if she watched it.  
There was a soft yelp and then his dead body fell to the floor.  
She stopped struggling and her body went limp in Rossi's arms. Tears streamed out of her eyes and down her cheeks.  
_"I knew that somewhere God was watching me. He had taken the other half of my heart, the one person who knew me better than I knew myself, and He had done what nothing else could do. By bringing us together, He had set into motion the one thing that could tear us apart."  
― Jodi Picoult, Harvesting the Heart_  
Rossi's hold on her tightened.  
Existence after losing him, would be hell for her.  
_"Losing me will hurt; it will be the kind of pain that won't feel real at first, and when it does, it will take her breath away."_  
She never wanted the feeling to go away. The feeling that she could never really breath, never would be whole again.  
Others would call her crazy but she didn't care.  
This feeling told her he had been there. That he had been real.  
They fell in love, despite their differences, and once they did, something rare and beautiful was created. For her, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute they spent together has been seared in her memory. She'll never forget a single moment of it.

"Emily." A soft voice called out. "Emily, look at me."  
Maybe she was dying, too. Maybe he was already calling for her.  
Maybe falling apart was a reason to die.  
Still, she obeyed the beautiful voice, how could she not?  
She looked up and their eyes met.  
A sob ripped through her chest and more tears made their way over he flushed cheeks.  
Rossi released his hold from her waist and watched her stumbling forwards.  
Straight into his arms.  
He pulled her close and held her tight. Tighter than he ever had.  
From one second to the next she could've lost him.  
"I got you princess. I got you."  
Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her fingernails dug into his skin painfully.  
Carefully he pulled her up held her close.  
She laid her head on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat.  
It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.  
Emily managed to stop her tears and calm her breath again.  
"So we're engaged?" Derek said with a smile in his voice and Emily looked up.  
"Yes. I'll marry you. With white, lace and dresses. Garcia can even stuff flowers into my hair."  
He kissed me passionately and I could feel his pride and happiness.  
"I'm gonna need the ring." I whispered and he pulled it out of his pocket.  
Had he kept it there all the time?  
With a triumphant gaze he looked at it before he put in on my ring finger.  
I took a deep breath at the sight and then looked up at Derek. His eyes were filled with a shimmer I've never seen before.  
"You could have had everything else in the world and still you chose me."  
He looked down at her and smiled. He watched her closely before he took her hand and kissed her hand and then the ring.  
"I've never wanted anything else."

* * *

**I know it's extremely short but maybe we can make a deal. If we can get 60 reviews I'll update again today! That leaves us 8 reviews… You can do it I'm sure!  
;))) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! After I said that you review like crazy! Maybe we can try that again? With 65 reviews? Please? It wouldn't be a problem for me to update tomorrow 'cause the next chapter is almost finished.  
Anyway here is my part of the deal…  
Don't own CM.**

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Derek put his arm around Emilys waist.  
Garcia already waited and smiled at the two of them.  
"Awwww! I knew you would say yes!" She wrapped her arms around Emily in almost bone-crushing hug.  
Emily looked at Morgan for help, she didn't expect Garcia to know already.  
"You're gonna look great! I already know how to make the aisle look aaand I've already looked for dresses!" Garcia squealed and Emily paled slightly and swallowed.  
Derek knew there was a grown-up panic attack announcing itself.  
"C'mon baby girl, give her a break."  
Garcia pulled back and watched Emily reactions closely.  
"Don't worry, this gonna be the best wedding you've ever seen!"  
"Yeah, uhm, I think, I…" Emily took a step back and walked towards the bathroom.  
She splashed some cold water into her face. The ring on her finger felt like it weighed ten pounds.  
Then she looked at the woman in the mirror. The engaged woman.  
She was sure that now that Garcia knew the whole office was informed about the engagement.  
She walked out of the bathroom quietly and made her way to her desk, with her eyes trained on the ground.  
_  
Nobody's staring at you. Nobody's staring at you.  
_I tried to convince myself.  
It wasn't working.  
The ring seemed like a neon sign, blinking and drawing attention to it.  
I knew, now that Garcia learned about the wedding there wasn't much time left for me to even adjust to the status of being with Derek … my fiancé.  
It was a word that just couldn't fit with my perception of Derek. It was too serious and somehow odd. It was like superman played accountant; it was such a trivial role I just couldn't imagine Derek in.  
I kept thinking about my problem with the words, fiancé, husband and wedding while I drew figures on my desk.  
Suddenly someone tipped on my shoulder and I almost jumped out of my skin.  
"Sorry Em." Garcia.  
I turned around, a little nervous, though I would never admit that.  
"What do you need?"  
"Your size."  
"Why?" I raised my eyebrow and she smiled.  
"For your dress, silly."  
"Don't you think it's still pretty soon for a dress?" I tried to talk myself out of it. As long as I could pretend I still had time everything was good.  
"Nope, I already picked a date. The twenty-second."  
"That's in two weeks." I choked out.  
"Yep. So your size?"  
"8." I was completely overwhelmed.  
Two weeks.  
Damn.  
"Thanks. I promise you're gonna be the prettiest bride the world has ever seen!" She said before she turned around and left for her office.  
Derek noticed Emily's discomfort and stood up.  
"Hey, what's up."  
"Wedding's in two weeks." She whispered and Derek sighed. He had told Garcia because he knew she would kill him if he didn't but I didn't want her to be so…so impatient. He, too, wanted to keep this small and quiet but at the look of the paleness of Emilys face Garcia had totally different idea.  
"Do you want postpone?" He asked her with a concerned face.  
"No. Let's get this over with." She smiled at him weakly and he pulled her out of the seat.  
"Aren't you at least a little bit happy?" He played with the ring on her finger then took her in. It was clearly that this wedding was worrying her.  
"A little bit." She whispered and he kissed her.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

With sweaty palms she stood outside of Strauss office.  
It was the last barrier they had to take before the wedding.  
Dereks hand grabbed hers and gave it and assuring squeeze.  
Secure he opened the door and stepped in, not letting go of her hand.  
"Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss. Take a seat." Strauss looked at her.  
They looked at each other before slowly sitting on the chairs in front of Strauss.  
"You wanted to talk to me. Why?" She said and looked up from her computer.  
"We wanted to discuss something with you."  
Her expression went from a not convincing friendly to a highly suspicious.  
"Is everything okay?" Strauss asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Everything is okay." She said and Derek grimaced. Emily knew that he didn't like the word _okay_.  
He would've said something like great, fantastic or even glorious.  
"You are pregnant!" She called out, her expression turned slightly angry.  
"No!" Emily said fast. She knew people would think something like this. Why would anybody want to marry after two months? (Dereks answer made her role her eyes. _Out of love._ Of course.)  
Strauss calmed down but you could see her impatience. "So, what is it?"  
For what seemed like an eternity nobody said something then she looked at Derek for help. There was no way she could get those words out.  
Derek smiled and straightened up.  
"We're marrying."  
Strauss sucked in her breath and it stayed quiet for an even longer time.  
Emily wasn't sure what to do and bit her lip nervously.  
Then Strauss expression softened and she looked at the nervous Emily.  
"Yeah. I already thought something like that was coming."  
Emily allowed herself to breathe again.  
There was nothing Strauss could do anyway, since even the director of the FBI had gave consent for their relationship.  
The only thing she could say was _I'd prefer you live a sin a little bit longer _and that was highly unlikely.  
Suddenly Strauss had a unknown goofy grin on her face.  
"Well, good luck." She chuckled.  
"With what?" Emily looked curious at the laughing woman.  
"With telling you mother."

"She's right. Telling my mother is going to be dangerous."  
"Don't worry. I'll only show her my best side." Derek smiled.  
"Hmm." Emily nodded and looked then back up.  
She looked at the man who had taken her heart; and now she would take his last name.  
They walked into their bullpen when Hotch called over the room.  
"It's time to go home. Get some sleep."  
"Great." Derek smile and pulled Emily into a kiss. A passionate one.  
Emily pulled back slightly. "You know we're still at the BAU."  
"I hope he does." Hotch looked over with a stern face but a smile danced in his ice.  
"Well, then let's go." Derek took Emily's hand and faced the ring again with a triumphant look.  
"You like that, don't you?" She smiled up at him and he grinned.  
"Very much so." He gave her a quick kiss before he pulled her to the elevator.

JJ, Reid and Rossi watched them leave and JJ smiled.  
"Did you know that you put the ring on the fourth finger from the thumb on the left hand? Because it's the only finger that has a vein which is directly connected to our heart." Reid chimed up and JJ shook her head in amazement. This boy knew way too much.  
"They're incredibly sweet." She sighed and looked at Rossi. "What do you think?"  
"I think that every once in a while in the middle of ordinary life, love gives us fairytale."

* * *

**I know Strauss is kinda OCC but I wanted somebody to bring up the mother-problem.  
Well, I hope you liked that because I'm not so sure about it but I promised to post so here it is.  
Don't forget about the next few reviews ;))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wupdiduu! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but I kinda lost my ideas; I'm still not so happy about this chapter but I didn't want to wait any longer to post something.  
Hope you enjoy, though.  
(This just before the wedding-maybe the day before or something.)**

* * *

"Morgan, what about this one?!" Reid called all over the floor. He held a big pink suit and grinned.  
"Yeah, right. I don't think Emily would appreciate that."  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Emily but Penelope."  
"Okay, can we please focus. Morgan, why don't you even have a suit?" Hotch came around the corner with a few new tie's in his hands.  
"I have suits. Two. But none of them pleased Garcia. She's totally overenthusiastic!"  
"She wants you to have a beautiful wedding." Reid was still looking through the thousands of suits.  
"Yeah, and she's using my garden. Again." Rossi looked a bit annoyed but as a profiler you could see that he was proud his mansion was so useful.  
"Damn it!" Morgan suddenly exploded.  
"Morgan?" Everybody turned to face the dark skinned profiler.  
"I am never gonna find something in here! Never! I'm going to ruin my own wedding!"  
"Hey, kiddo. Calm down. I know how to help you." Rossi had a knowing smile on his face.  
"You do?" Derek sighed.  
"Yeah. Come on."  
"Hey! What about my tie's?" Hotch raised his eyebrows.  
"Go and pay them, we'll be waiting outside."

* * *

"Where are we?" Morgan looked around quizzically.  
"It's my tailor." Rossi smiled proudly.  
"You have your own tailor?" Derek eyed him sceptically.  
"Yeah. Now let's go in."  
They walked through the door into a shop. The door heaved up an old-fashioned ringing when they entered it.  
Derek liked it. Carpets were on the floor and it smelled like old books and cigarettes. Shelves were at every wall and they were full of different fabrics. An ancient looking till was standing on an oak counter. He liked it even more as an old lady came through a wooden door.  
"David. It's wonderful to see you. And you brought your friends. Nice." She smiled at them, she was really cute. A small dog was sitting beside her, panting.  
"Hello Sara. I am here because one of my friends has his big day tomorrow and we couldn't find a suit. Can you help us?"  
"Ah wedding! Weddings are beautiful! I can still remember my own wedding. I and my husband, we were so in love." While she was talking she started pulling out thick rolls of black fabric. She leaned them against the wall and led Derek to a little platform.  
"So, my son, just stay still."  
He nodded and smiled at the friendly woman.  
"What's your name?"  
"Derek."  
"Derek, you know your name means the generous. What about you fiancée?"  
"Her name is Emily."  
"Her name means the gentle or mild one. It's a beautiful name. A friend of mine was called Emily. That reminds me of a story. It started when we first met this cute boy at school…"

* * *

"That's when I got my first kiss. And in the end it was the man I married."  
They were all smiling at the old lady. While she was telling her stories she was staking the seams out.  
"You know, when I graduated the first thing we did was marring. It's a beautiful thing. Marriage.  
Is she pretty?"  
She looked up at Morgan.  
"W-what?"  
"You fiancée. If she's pretty?"  
"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

* * *

"Thank you, Sara. You've really been a big help."  
"Always Dave."  
He smiled at her and they walked out of the door, Hotch carrying Morgan's suit.  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"Bachelor party!" Reid cheered, already a little tipsy from the Scotch he drank before.  
"May we stop at JJ's?" Derek looked around quietly.  
"Why?"  
"You could drop the suit off?"  
"And you could go see Emily. No way, kiddo." Rossi acted strictly.  
"You know, dropping the suit of wouldn't be a bad idea. We have to meet Will anyway." Hotch pointed out.  
"Okay. But Morgan only gets five minutes."  
"Perfect, let's go."

* * *

A knock on startled JJ.  
"I'll go!" Garcia shouted all over the room an grinned and opened the door.  
They BAU men were standing in front of it, all of them smirking.  
"What is this? A raid?"  
"Not exactly. We're here to drop of Morgan's suit and get Will."  
"He's right inside." The group of men followed Penelope inside to pick up Will.  
"Hey man!" Morgan and Will approached each other with their special handshake. They've been pretty good friends since JJ's wedding.  
"Let's have a drink before we leave, should we?"  
A common nod went through the group and they gathered in the kitchen.  
All except for Derek.  
"Hey Garcia?!"  
She turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah?"  
"Where's - Emily?"  
"Just up the stairs." A understanding smile appeared on her face while she pointed up the stairs.  
"Thank you."

The door creaked and Emily turned around.  
Derek.  
"Hey." She raised an eyebrow and Morgan took a step closer.  
"Hey."  
"I can't believe they let you get up here." Emily smiled as Derek put his arms around her waist.  
"Yeah, me too." A grin played on his lips and he pulled her closer.  
"So why are you here?"  
"Just checking if you're getting cold feet." He tipped on her nose and she laughed.  
"Nope. Are you?"  
"Hmm." He had a thoughtful look his eyes.  
"You are." The cheeky grin vanished from her face and a shock replaced it.  
"No. I'm just not so sure if this makes you just as happy as me." Derek bit his lip, waiting for her reaction.  
"It's what you want. Marriage is a compromise."  
"No. Stop thinking what I want, what the team wants what our parents want. What do YOU want?"  
She sighed and looked at him sincere.  
"Us. You. Always."  
"That's good. Because I want all of you, forever; you and me, everyday." He pressed a light kiss on her lips when the door swung open.  
"Aaahh! No kissing! Not today! Stop!" Garcia squealed and Derek pulled back, confused.  
"Whoa, baby girl. I'm already outta here. Can't be late for my bachelor party anyway."  
"Bachelor party? So properly? With strippers?" Emily walked Morgan down the stairs and looked at him.  
"No strippers! A lots of alcohol, though!" Will said with an amused grin.  
"Yeah, don't worry. We'll get him back safely." Rossi stated with a goofy grin on his face.  
They had already drunk way too much. Even Hotch was tipsy.  
Emily smiled then pressed a short kiss on Dereks lips before Garcia could complain.  
"I guess, I see you tomorrow." Morgan said with an expecting smile.  
"Yeah, I'll be the one in the white dress."  
"I hope I can remember that."

**Soo, that was it. I hope you enjoyed that and leave a review! ;))**

**(Just because I mentioned JJ's wedding in this chapter, yes Will and JJ are married but the whole Doyle thing never happened and the characters are younger than on the show; thats at least how I imagine them, you can see it how you like just so you won't be confused if I never mention Doyle in this stories or in the other's I write) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter! Whuum! It's the wedding! It's from Emily's POV. I hope you're okay with that but I just needed to write the wedding like I would experience it.**

* * *

"What did I say about the beauty sleep?" JJ said and put the foundation of my make-up on.  
"Sorry." I said with an apologetic look. "I just can't sleep if Dereks not around."  
Garcia interrupted us by running into the room squealing. "I make her hair!"  
"Yeah, but Pen, don't overdo it. Just how we planned." JJ gave the bubbly blond a stern look.  
"Just how we planned." Penelope imitated JJ's voice and made me laugh.  
"You need to hold still!" JJ pouted and I tried to control my laughter.  
"I've been waiting for this since I met you! I can finally put flowers into your hair!" Garcia laughed at my doubts about the whole flower thing.  
"Yeah. Great."  
"C'mon. Smile a little. You're marrying!" JJ poked my shoulder.  
I grinned wildly at the two before JJ turned my face back to the mirror.  
"No laughing. We can laugh after we're ready."  
"Yep, I don't think Derek would enjoy it if you let him wait."

"Have you found her?"  
Damn it. My mother.  
"We're in here, Mrs. Prentiss." Garcia called and I glared at her. I hadn't even thought about what I should say to her.  
Too late.  
My mother walked in, with some kind of guard beside her.  
Honestly? At my wedding? Nobody would try to shoot her, and even if something like that was happening (and it was highly unlikely), she was surrounded by FBI Agents.  
"Hey mother." I looked up at her and was shocked.  
Tears pooled in her eyes, she was actually showing emotion.  
"Look at you, you're beautiful!"  
"Thank you." I smiled at her and stood up when I noticed that Garcia was gone.  
I turned around and saw her standing beside a big grey suit bag.  
"Who wants to see the dress?"

I stared at myself in the mirror.  
Wow.  
JJ and Garcia had done quite good work.  
Speaking from the devil: JJ appeared behind me and I pouted. There was no reason for trying to make me pretty if she was in the room. She wore a dark blue dress, the same as Garcia.  
"You look stunning." JJ smiled and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"C'mon, Jay. Look at you and then we talk about stunning."  
"Stop with being insecure. Nobody's looking at me today. All eyes gonna be on you." She squeezed my hand and a cocky grin appeared on her face.  
"Look what I've got for you!" She squealed and pulled something blue and lacy out.  
A garter.  
"That's mine and I want I back." Gently she dived under my dress and pulled it up as my breath hitched in my throat.  
"Was that really necessary?" I gasped and the blonde grinned with a nod.  
"Now we just need something old. Besides Rossi."  
"Thank you JJ." Rossi stalked into the room and handed me something.  
It was a small bracelet and with more skilful fingers that I expected him to have he put in on my wrist.  
"It was Carolyn's. I'd like you to have it."  
"I can't. I mean, I-" I stammered, totally overwhelmed by his kindness.  
"You remind me so much of her. She would be proud that somebody like you gets to wear it."  
My eyes glistened with tears as I looked at the silver bracelet with incorporated sapphires and subtle engravings. It was beautiful.  
"Thank you." I whispered when a knock startled me.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, may we get a moment?" My mother stood in the door.  
"Of course." Rossi left the room with a very unwilling JJ.

"Mother." I acknowledged her with a fake smile. I wasn't really up to a conversation with her. Not right now.  
"You look beautiful." She walked closer and looked at me sincere.  
"Did someone put you up to this?" I asked annoyed.  
"No. Your my daughter and you're marrying. I wanna be a part of that."  
"You never wanted to be a part of anything else." I muttered and her expression turned sad. She spun me around looked at me.

_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny._

"That's not true. I love you. I know I've never been the best mother, but that doesn't change that you're the most important thing in my live."  
I bit my lip. She hadn't had the best way of showing that.

_Do I really see what's in her mind?  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time._

"I don't know what happened to make you believe anything else. Maybe because I made your dad leave when you were just a little girl, maybe because I never made time for you. All I know is that it's my fault. I hope one day you can believe me." A few tears made the way over her eyes and took a deep breath to prevent mine.

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl._

"God, my sweet little Lee-Lee." She almost sobbed and pulled me in her arms.  
"I love you mum." I whispered to soothe her. I realized I was telling the truth.  
"I love you, too, baby."

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers..._

I looked up at a knock and saw Rossi and JJ standing in the door.  
"We're here to get the bride. I don't think Derek can stand waiting any longer."  
I looked at my mum and I knew she knew I asked her for her permission.  
"Go. I'll be right out."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah. Go. Marry him." She smiled and squeezed her one last time before I walked over to Rossi, who lead me down the stairs.

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile... _

My whole body was shaking as I saw what Garcia and JJ had arranged in Rossi's garden.  
Why had he allowed this?  
Damn it. I should have agreed to Las Vegas as long as I could.  
My whole body was shaking as I saw what Garcia and JJ had arranged in Rossi's garden.  
Why had he allowed this?  
Damn it. I should have agreed to Las Vegas as long as I could.  
"Ready?" Rossi asked as the music started.  
"I don't know- I mean, I am-" My breath fastened. "What if he decides to say no and-"  
"You're going to do great. Look at you. You're a beautiful young woman, he would be stupid if he'd ever let you go." He assured me with a small poke on my shoulder.  
The music changed into something slower and intense.  
"That's our signal." He pulled me towards the big glass door.  
"Please don't let me fall down." I whispered just before we stepped into the viewing of the other people.  
When we heard the fanfares I knew it was our turn.  
Rossi tucked my shaking hand under his arm and smiled.  
"Ready?"  
"Well…" I began but trailed off and breathed in deeply. "Yeah."  
Derek was out there. He waited for _me. _Not for anybody else. _For me. _And that was probably against all good sense.  
_One step after the other. You won't fall down.  
_I heard the murmurs and whispers from the guest, as they saw me and immediately blushed.  
Great.  
Just after I was sure I wouldn't fall down anymore I looked up.  
I was shortly distracted by the flowers and festoons Garcia had put up but then I met his eyes.  
Dereks features held my gaze captive and his eyes were burning with a deep hazel brown, his perfect face was showing all the emotion that played inside him. Happiness, luck, … love.  
Pure love.  
It was the same love I felt for him, right in that moment I was sure that nobody loved another human being as much as I loved Derek.  
As his gaze met mine an overwhelming and breath-taking smile grazed his features.  
From that moment on I just wanted to reach him, to never be one second without him. To finally say _I do. _  
When we reached Derek Rossi put my hand in Dereks, a symbol as old as the world itself.  
I felt Derek squeezing my hand slightly and I was home.  
The priest started the words, which made everything more real. More real that I would tie myself to him, forever, and in the most loving way possible.  
"We gather here on this glorious day to witness the union of Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss.  
Please repeat after me.  
I Derek Morgan-"  
"I Derek Morgan,"  
"Take you Emily Prentiss-"  
"Take you Emily Prentiss  
to have and to hold."

I've waited a hundred years,  
But I'd wait a million more for you.

_„For better and for worse." _

Nothing prepared me for,  
What the privilege of being yours would do

**"For richer, for poorer." **

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch.

_"In sickness and in health."_

If I had only seen how you smile when you blush.

**"To love." **

Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough.

_"To cherish."_

**"As long as we both shall live." **

Oh I would've known what I was living for all along.  
What I've been living for.

**"I do." **

_"I do."__  
_

* * *

**I hope the vows weren't too complicated. I'll just break it down for you: The bold was Derek and the italic was Emily. The normal type was a song called Turning page ( I don't own it, by the way ^^ and I don't own Slipping through my fingers, either.) (And yep, they are the same as in twilight, it's my only model for an american wedding)****  
****I hope you liked that and think it's quite romantic. ( I copied the vows from Twilight, because it's the only american wedding I've ever seen. I hope it's okay like this, i fit isn't let me know.)**  
**Btw: that was only the first part of the wedding. Second part will be in the next chapter and then they'll go on honeymoon! Wuhuuu! ^^**  
**I probably won't update till Tuesday or Wednesday because school keeps me busy. Except there would be so many reviews that I would spent my time writing instead of studying ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here is the next chapter ;) Hope you enjoy!**

Quietly Derek pulled me close and kissed me passionately. The people behind them cheered but right now I didn't care, all I felt were Dereks lips on mine and how his hand moved down my back. I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, not wanting any space between us.  
I felt him smirking into the kiss as he tried to catch a breath and push me away softly but I wasn't ready to let go yet. Some guest already cleared their throat and I felt myself blush as I finally pulled back and turned to face the guests. I saw the team on the one side, Garcia crying (of course), JJ and Hotch smiling, Rossi proud, just like my father would have been, and Reid, well he was Reid, even on my wedding he had his typical thinking look.  
On the other side there was my mum, her bodyguard disappeared, and some off my relatives, which I didn't really knew, Penelope must have invited them ( Well, that was the result of letting Garcia make the guest list).

My mums arms were the first to find me after I reluctantly broke my gaze with Derek.  
The teams hugs came shortly after and it wasn't hard to guess who was who. Garcia's and JJ's hugs were almost bone crushing, Reid's and Hotch's a little more distant, but family-like though. Rossi gave just a soft squeeze and pressed a small kiss on my forehead.  
Dereks arm sneaked around my waist and I looked at him.  
Everything made sense now, I knew I belonged to him and that he belonged to me. Everything in my world, which had seemed to be upside down had been fixed, because of this one look he gave me that moment. It had been stupid to be worried about this wedding. It didn't matter what other people were saying, all that mattered was that Derek was never leaving me.  
I looked into his triumphantly shining eyes and knew how much I had won as well.  
Because if one thing counted then it was the fact that I could stay with him.  
_As long as we both shall live. _

The dawn was slowly falling over Rossi's mansion and all the lights and white flowers Garcia and JJ had put up in the garden shimmered delightful.  
The sun had vanished behind the trees and everything grew more relaxed.  
My whole tautness fell off and I could finally laugh and talk as the others had all the time.  
The guest were now standing in all different places all over the garden.  
Chief Strauss approached us and passed one of the big garlands of flowers and loops of tissue.  
"Congratulations for both of you." She smiled at us and then looked at Garcia and JJ.  
"You planned everything really good. It is a great evening. I and my husband just talked about how nice everything is."  
"Thank you, Maám."  
She vanished somewhere near the cake and Derek turned me around.  
"What about dancing?"  
"You really wanna dance?"  
"Yeah. I practiced diligent though you shouldn't expect too much."  
I grinned at him and his grip around me waist tightened as he dragged me to the dance floor.  
It was the traditional opening dance and Spencer seemed deadly calm while I would have preferred not to dance with everybody watching. Though I was happy to just be in his arms.  
Slowly other people started dancing and after we weren't the only ones to dance I let my head fall and Spencer's chest and sighed.  
"Are you happy Emily?"  
As I looked up to him he watched me questioningly and I smiled.  
"How could I not be happy? I love you."  
He pressed a small kiss into my hair and we continued to turn silently.  
"Everybody listen! It's time for the father-daughter dance!" It was JJ who called all over the place.  
I smiled sadly at Spencer and he pulled me even closer, if that was even possible.  
My dad should have been here. He should have seen his daughter marring the best man in this whole world. He should have been able to give his blessing and walk me down the aisle. My thoughts were interrupted by a pat on my shoulder. I turned around and Rossi eyed me smiling.  
"JJ said it would be father-daughter dance, so may I?"  
I smiled at him widely and Derek slowly took his arms of my waist.  
"Of course."  
We slowly made our turns over the parquet as a question popped up in my head.  
"Dave?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Have you ever thought about keep searching for _the one_? I mean, aren't you lonely sometimes?"  
"I could never be lonely with all my kids around me." He said and kissed me mildly on my forehead.  
I smiled at his comment and suddenly a grip on my waist spun me around.  
Spencer Reid.  
"I think it's my turn!"  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "You can dance?"  
"No, but I can try." He grinned and instead of dancing I just wrapped my arms around his neck while he laid his arms around my waist.  
"Since when are you sociable?" I grinned at him and he laughed.  
"I'm not. It has to be the Scotch. Rossi has some pretty good bottles down in his cellar."  
Our conversation was disturbed as I felt a hand at the small of my back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I noticed I'm the only one who hasn't got his dance with the bride yet."  
Hotch was smirking down at me and I returned his smile.  
"Well then let's go."  
He was a good dancer but should I be surprised? He wore a suit all day long.  
"You know you look beautiful, right?" I thought it was a joke but as I looked at him his face was serious.  
"Why are you all saying that?" I slapped him playfully on the chest and rested my forehead there.  
"Have you even looked at you today?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Shortly. Why?"  
"Because you don't seem to realize how stunning you look."  
"You're just saying that."  
"Emily, it doesn't surprise me that every man on this wedding has been throwing furtive glances at you and I'm sure they all have some really impropriate thoughts although you're married now."  
"Thank you." I whispered and he smiled. He was a totally different Hotch. (A zombie maybe? I'm still not sure.)  
I saw Derek walking up behind Hotch and pulled back. Hotch turned to see what was up and looked at Derek. "I leave the two of you alone."

"JJ wants you to toss the bouquet."  
"Yeah. How do I look? My hair?" I turned to face him and he caressed my cheek.  
"Fantastic as always." He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Okay. Let's go."

Not one tradition was left out. I threw the bouquet and it landed straight in Garcia's arms who cheered as if she had won an Oscar and fell into Kevin's arms.  
The flashlights blinded us as we broached the seven story cake. Seven story's. It must have been Garcia's idea.  
I guess every kiss of that night was photographed in some way. And there where many of them.  
After some time we were all gathered at some tables and the music had grown more quiet.  
It was speech-time.  
Rossi started. He stood up and walked slowly to the small stage.  
"At first I wanna toast at our beautiful pair. Derek, I hope you're gonna be a good husband, I know you're gonna be a good husband. And still, my friend, I know how to hurt somebody. Bad."  
We all started laughing, mostly because Rossi looked dead serious. I grinned at Derek but he looked at little worried and squeezed my hand a little more.  
Garcia went up the stairs and smiled at us.  
"I wanna congratulate both of you but I have a special message for Emily. Now that you're married you have to get over your aversions of fashions. No more suits but jeans, skirts, blouses and heels. As soon as you get home from your honeymoon your closet won't be the same as before." She toasted and I drank a _big _sip. I had this feeling that she wasn't lying.  
My mother. Oh my god. I had no idea what she was going to see.  
"I wanted to toast on this wedding. I know I haven't been the best mum ever but I hope you know just how much I love you, Emily and how happy I am that you found somebody like Derek, who loves you more than anything because…you deserve it."  
I got a bit teary eyed because I hadn't expect something like this. Something so loving and caring.  
_  
_Now it was Dereks turn. He kissed me on the cheek before he stood up and walked to the stage.  
He raised his glass and smiled at me.  
"Emily, you're not just my bride you are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I treasure you as a whole.  
You are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a melody, going to straight to the heart, invading the soul, and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have, because you are, and always have been, my dream."

Derek and me were dancing in the back of the yard, staring at the stars when I heard someone walk up behind us.  
"Emily. It's time." Garcia tapped on my shoulder.  
"Time for what?" I broke my gaze with Derek and turned around.  
"Your car is ready to drive you to the airport." She grinned at me.  
I sighed and smiled at Derek but instead of letting me go he pulled me closer and kissed me passionately.  
"Emily!" Garcia tugged at my elbow.  
"Not now, babygirl." Derek murmured not really breaking the kiss and I smiled slightly.  
"I didn't pick the perfect traveling dress, so it remains in the closet." She started dragging me away.  
I placed a last kiss on Dereks lips, earning a laugh from most of the guests, before I let me being pulled away with Garcia.

I and Derek walked out of the house, his arm around was my waist.  
Garcia had put me into a beige dress with a black belt. I wasn't too happy with it but it was okay.  
Right after Derek opened the door, rice started pattering down on us, while we made our way to the car.  
Most of the guest just threw it but someone, I guess it was Reid, tossed it deliberately at our backs. I knew it was him because I could hear him laugh. I bet he had some mathematical formula to hit the right place.  
Derek opened the car door for me and I got into the passenger seat, while he slid onto behind the steering wheel.  
I waved out of the window before Derek started the engine.  
"Ready?" He looked at me expectant.  
"Ready." I answered with a smile and he drove off to destination of our honeymoon.

**It's just some fluff this chapter buuut I'm planning on a sequel if you'd like one! Please leave a review and tell me.  
Just for the record: Yep, the thing with the aversions of fashion is a Twilight-idea but I could just so imagine Penelope saying that ^^  
Please a review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading, it's mostly some fluff! **

Emily was thinking back to their honeymoon, still lying in the bed while Derek was getting ready.  
She thought about the sandy beaches, the blue sea, and the sex. The sex had be AMAZING. And she thought it couldn't get better… She grinned at the thought of Derek practically ripping the lacy negligees off she had been wearing. She was glad her mum provided her house on a small isle in the Atlantic, near the Caribbean.  
Now seeing Derek pull on his jeans and doing nothing against it almost hurt physically.  
"Come back in bed." Emily pouted and sat up, letting the sheets, which had been wrapped around her fall. He had never been able to resist the silky blue lingerie she was wearing right now. His testosterone was her strongest ally and she knew it.  
"What happened to you? When did Mrs. Morgan stop caring about being on time?" He grinned, but didn't turn around. He knew exactly how she would try to persuade him.  
"Derek." She crawled out of the bed and stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
He felt the lace and her smooth skin against his back, as she started trailing kisses along his neck.  
"You're making me crazy here." He moaned, trying to ignore the bubbling feeling inside of him.  
"Good." She whispered and he spun around, kissing her deeply.  
Emily wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to bed.  
He laid her down and kissed her passionately, then pulled back.  
"You're gonna stay here 'till I'm ready." He whispered and took a step back.  
Emily groaned and looked up at him. "Why?"  
He knew her long enough to read the hurt in her eyes, the hurt of being rejected. He knew she never took things like that easily.  
"Hey, princess. I love you. I'd love to get back to you in bed and stay there the whole day, but it's our first day back. I don't want Strauss picking on us from the beginning." He tried to soothe her, but apparently that wasn't working this time.  
"Please." She whispered and turned back to him, before she wrapped her arms around him once again. "I want you . Now. Who knows, maybe we get called on a case and then we can't do that for a really long time."  
He sighed, as he felt her trying to pull the shirt over his head and was almost ready to give in.  
With a deep breath he pulled back and looked at her sincere. "Not now, okay?"  
She sighed and stood up, walking to her closet.  
Now she was mad.  
Great.  
He stood up and walked behind her, sneaking his arms around her waist. "You know, how hard it is for me to resist _that_?" Derek asked, pulled on the lace of her panties.  
"You don't have a nice way of showing that." Emily muttered, pulling out a blue shirt of her closet.  
"Ahh, Emily!" He felt like slamming his head against a wall. "You adorable, insecure girl."  
He spun her around and looked at her deeply. "You're my Helen, okay?"  
"Your what?" Confused she stared up at him and he grinned.  
"Helen of troy? The Trojan war?"  
"The one that got abducted by Paris?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She had no idea what he was getting at.  
"She wasn't abducted, she fled, but that's not the point. Helen was considered as the most beautiful woman in the world."  
"What? I don't – Then the bulb seemed to lighten and her eyes shone. – You mean that?"  
"Of course I mean that." He grinned at pressed her closer to him.  
"Then go! Get ready, Paris!" She said dramatically and grin he walked back towards his own closet and both of them got ready for their first day back after two weeks of honeymoon.

The couple strolled into the bullpen, holding hands and with a coffee in the other hand.  
Grinning Emily set the cup in the table. "I can't imagine I haven't been here for a while."  
"Don't forget to take the medicine." Derek called and Emily nodded.  
She had been feeling sick since their first week one honeymoon and still was nauseous sometimes.  
Derek pulled Emily on his lap and kissed her lovingly.  
"You resisted at home and now that we're in the bureau you start kissing me?" The brunette murmured into the kiss.  
"Well, I guess you right." He said teasingly and pushed her off his lap.  
"Hey!" She squealed and thought not to fall off.  
Suddenly someone cleared his throat and they looked up.  
Hotch.  
Emilys cheeks blushed immediately and she shoved herself gently of Dereks lap.  
"Good morning." The Unit chief chuckled and looked at the two, trying to show his strict side, but he found himself not really succeeding.  
"Morning, Hotch." Derek said casually and pulled Emily back on his lap.  
"Whoa!" The brunette shrieked and glared at her … _husband. _"What are you doing?" She hissed.  
"As long as we don't have a case and the paperwork is finished, you can do whatever you want. Just don't let Strauss catch you." He smirked and walked straight to his office.  
"Did he just really say that?" Emily whispered and looked at Derek, who just shrugged.  
"You heard the man. As long as the paperwork is finished." Derek kissed the brunette one last time before she stood up and walked towards her desk.

"Hey guys!" JJ strode in with Reid by her side. Both of them smiled at their friends. "How was your honeymoon?"  
"Well…" Emily grinned at shot JJ a meaningful look.  
"Oh my god! You gotta tell me everything. Every little detail!" The blonde squealed. "I'm going to get Penelope and we meet in my office." With that JJ disappeared on the way to Garcia's office.  
Reid looked at them confused. If he was a comic figure, you would see his head working. Literally.  
"What? What happened? What do you need to tell her?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.  
Suddenly Rossi walked in behind them and ruffled Spencer's hair.  
"You're still too young for those things, pretty boy."  
Sighing Reid took a seat on his desk and Rossi grinned.  
"So how was your honeymoon?" The older profiler asked.  
"Nice." Morgan said and Emily smirked.  
"Oh _like that._ Did you have fun?" He grinned and Emily blushed.  
"Yep."  
"I used to have fun." Rossi mused and walked towards his office.  
"Believe me, we know." Derek mumbled and Rossi turned around.  
"Did you say something?"  
"Nope."

"Hey guys, we have a case!" JJ called over the bullpen went to prepare the case presentation.  
Emily sent Derek a glare.  
"I told you so." She hissed.  
"Sorry princess."  
"Don't you _princess_ me!" The brunette snarled and Derek raised his eyebrow.  
"Whoa, okay."  
Emily bit her lip. What the hell was wrong with her?  
One second she felt like kissing him lovingly, the next she wanted to rip his clothes off. Right now she felt like biting his head off.  
They sat in the briefing room, while JJ presented the case. It was a bad one. Children were abducted and killed after one week.  
Emily felt like crying.  
_Damn it, Emily. Get your act together. _  
"Okay. Wheels are up in 30'. I don't wanna sound like a mother hen-"  
"Then don't." Rossi grinned but Hotch shot him a glare and kept talking.  
"Take warm clothes with you. It's going to get cold."

They boarded the jet about 20 minutes later, and where ready to take off.  
The plane started rolling and rose up into the air.  
Emily felt her stomach churning. This had never happened before. She squinted her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Are you okay?" JJ nudged her from the side and Derek looked up.  
Right then Emilys eyes snapped open and she knew she couldn't hold it back anymore. She shot up from her seat and raced towards the small bathroom in the back of the plane.  
She bent over the toilet and threw up almost violently.  
Derek rose from his seat before anybody else could even think of moving. He ran towards the bathroom. Worry struck him as he saw his wife vomiting like that. She had felt sick before, mostly in the morning but never that bad.  
Gently he held her hair back and rubbed comfortingly over her back. Eventually she stopped and leaned back on the wall.  
"You really shouldn't see this."  
"In sickness and in health, remember?" He pulled her into and embrace, both of them still sitting on the floor. "How are you feeling?"  
"Uhm, actually, pretty normal, I think." The brunette said and sat up.  
"Are you sure? You just threw up."  
"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe the Chinese we ate yesterday."  
The dark-skinned profiler helped Emily up and she rinsed out her mouth.  
When the two of them walked out the rest of the team looked up.  
"Are you okay?" JJ asked and Hotch shot her a look. "If you want to take some days off, I can understand that."  
"I'm good. Really. Food poisoning, I guess." The brunette answered and took a seat beside JJ.  
"Well, then let's keep going with Victimology? What do you think?..."

"Are you sure you wanna work?" Morgan was everything but thrilled about that.  
"Yeah, Derek. I'm fine." Emily tried to convince her husband unsuccessfully.  
"But promise, that you tell me if you feel sick again."  
"I will."

"Prentiss, can you try to get a hold of the detective. I think we're ready to give the profile." Hotch turned to his Agent.  
After two days on the case they had already figured out enough for a profile.  
He knew Derek was keeping a closer eye on Emily than he already had before.  
Suddenly the dark-skinned Agent ran off through the entrance of the small room they were and and towards Emily.  
Her knees had given out and she had grabbed a hold of a grate beside her.  
Morgan pulled her back up and checked her from hem to collar if she had any injuries.  
"I'm done Emily. I'm getting you to a hospital."  
"Derek." Emily tried to soothe him, but he almost seemed furious. Not at her but that he hadn't looked after her.  
"You almost fainted." He sent a look to JJ and then stormed off to ask a deputy for the nearest hospital.  
"Derek. I'm-" Nervously Emily bit her lip, a subtle smile playing on her lips, as she whispered. "I think I already know what's wrong with me."

About 30 minutes later Derek was inside a waiting room, pacing.  
"Why won't they let me in? She's my wife for god's sake!"  
"It's protocol." JJ sighed, watching Derek pace in front of her.  
"Screw protocol." Morgan growled but there was nothing he could do.  
Their waiting continued.

"Mrs. Morgan?" A dark-haired doctor stepped into the room, holding a chart in his hands.  
"Yeah?" Emily looked up from the hand in her lap.  
"We checked everything. Your vitals are good, and so is your blood pressure.-"  
"Did you find out what's wrong?" Emily bit her lip and stared at the doctor expectantly. She was curious if her assumptions would be proved.  
"Well, I wouldn't call it _wrong. _Congratulations, you're expecting."  
Emilys face lit up and a big smile spread over her face.  
Pregnant.  
She was pregnant.  
Full of joy she jumped out of the bed, still wearing the hospital gown.  
"Mrs. Morgan! You really shouldn't-"  
But she was already out of the door. With a grin the doctor shook his head and went back to work.

Impatiently Derek tapped his foot on the ground when the door burst open.  
Shocked the he stared at Emily, standing there, her face bright, her cheeks slightly pink, probably from running here.  
"Emily?"  
She practically threw herself in his arms.  
"What's up? Is there something wrong?" Derek asked as his arms closed around her waist.  
"A baby. We're having a baby!"  
"A baby?" He asked full of amazement.  
Happily laughing she nodded into the crock of his neck. "We're gonna be a family."  
A baby. His baby.  
"Oh my god, Emily!" Laughing he lifted her up and spun her around in the air. "You're making me the happiest man in this world." He confessed proud and put his hands on her stomach.  
"I love you."  
"I love you. Both of you."

Awww! They're having a baby! Hope you enjoyed that.  
An important question 'cause I can't decide! Would you want a baby girl, or a baby boy?


	20. Chapter 20

**Here I am again. Yes I'm still alive even if I haven't updated in years. I hope there are still some readers out there. Please take this long chapter as an excuse and forgive me! (It's the longest chapter I've ever written, so I'm kind of proud ^^)  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So what are you having?" JJ asked, putting a glass of water in front of Emily.  
"A girl. We just found out, I think Derek is happy about it. I wouldn't have mind not to know, but Garcia kept nagging me about the colour of her room." The brunette chuckled.  
"Same thing here, I think she would have killed me if I hadn't told her that it would be a boy." JJ grinned, as she remembered how Garcia had fussed over her, the same way she was fussing over Emily right now.  
"I still can't believe that it have been eight months already." Emily sighed as she was rubbing circles over her belly unconsciously.  
"Eight months, three weeks." JJ corrected and Emily snorted.  
"I still remember the first time we went to the doctor. Gosh, it was crazy."

_"Why are you nervous?" Emily asked, while Derek kept squeezing her hand. Hard.  
"I don't know. Maybe because I'm responsible for that tiny little thing growing in you, and I have no idea of how it works." He rambled and held Emilys hand tighter.  
"Yeah. You've always been better with practicing."  
They stared at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter, drawing the whole attention of the doctors waiting room. Blushing they grew quiet just a few minutes before the doctor called them up.  
Emily felt herself becoming more nervous as she got comfortable. Dr. Amanda Stewart a red-haired female walked in and greeted them with a smile. She checked something on a chart before she took a seat.  
"Mrs. Morgan. You have been aware of the pregnancy for how long?"  
"Uhm, three weeks." Emily mumbled and Dr. Steward smiled knowingly.  
"Well, that makes seven weeks pregnancy as a whole." The doctor calculated. "This is your first baby, right?" She chuckled and looked up to face the couple.  
"That's in the chart, I think." The soon-to-be father looked at the doctor.  
"Yeah, but considering the way you are fumbling with your fingers and how your wife's nervousness seemed to increase the minute I stepped in the room, it wasn't that hard to figure out. There's no reason to be scared. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them, you'll do just fine. And now let's have a look at your baby, will we?" Her chair swivelled as she stood up and started the ultrasonic device and prepared everything else that was necessary.  
The probe slowly ran over Emilys slightly extended stomach until a white 'something' appeared on the screen where everything had been black before.  
Their baby.  
Derek and Emily stared at the monitor in amazement. That was their baby, their future.  
Without saying anything, the red-head switched on the sound.  
_Thump. Thump. Thump.  
_"It's beautiful." Derek whispered and took Emilys hand. Suddenly everything was real, the dreamy bubble in which they had spent their last few days in popped, revealing their baby, the tiny little spot on a monitor, that was about to change their lives. Forever. _

"It seems like yesterday." Emily mused and JJ smiled.  
"Thank god you finally agreed on a name. You can't keep calling it _the baby_ forever." JJ sighed and Emily bit her lip nervously.  
"You changed your mind again?" JJ groaned and gave her friend a "You've got to be kidding me"-look.  
"We just can't seem to decide. Fran wanted it to be Erin, but we both can't really deal with that. I don't want to my kid to be a blond witch behind a desk someday." Emily explained sarcastic.  
"Yeah, that probably isn't such a good idea. So what names did you consider?"  
_  
"What about Kevin?" Derek asked and smiled at his wife, who was sitting with crossed legs on their bed while he walked around in the room. Right now she stared at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Not Kevin."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want him to knock out two thieves with a pan when he's alone at home." Emily stated seriously.  
"This is about that movie? Well, alright. You make a suggestion." Derek offered, hoping they would come to a conclusion sooner or later.  
"Alvin."  
"No. Our child is not named after a singing Chipmunk."  
Emily let herself fall back on the bed and groaned. "Let's just talk about girls names."  
"Uhm, okay. Chloe."  
Emily shook her head and a shiver went down her spine. "Chloe is bad. The angel maker rises from the dead-case still scares the shit out of me."  
"You're right. So…"  
What about Jane?" Emily suggested and Derek stared at her in shock.  
"Never. Jane. Still dream about her jumping in front of a train with Frank. He was a sick son of a bitch. Literally." Morgan laid on the bed beside Emily and pulled her in his arms.  
"Okay. We just solve the crib problem first."_

"The thing with the cribs! Awful. I remember that from Henry." JJ felt for her friend and squeezed her shoulder. "Will and I seemed to search forever. I'm glad Henry's out of the crib age." The blond chuckled and looked at Emily, when something came into her mind. "You might want a refill." She said and grabbed the now empty glass.  
"I don't wanna bother you but I could really use a coffee." Emily stated.  
"Pregnant women aren't supposed to drink too much coffee."  
Emily didn't miss the reprimanding tone in JJ's voice and snorted. "I know. Reid's spouting facts about pregnancy and babies all day long. But JJ, I don't wanna hurt you so _please _just get me a cup of coffee?" Emily smiled sweetly at the blond who chuckled and got up.  
"Coffee it is." JJ walked into the kitchen and while making fresh coffee she called. "So, what's the crib story?"

_"She's gonna be out of the crib age before we even decide which one to take." Emily sighed and Derek raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you so convinced it's a she?"  
"I don't know. Maternal instinct?" The brunette leaned back against Dereks broad chest.  
"Maternal instinct." Derek scoffed and Emily pouted.  
"JJ also knew it would be a boy before the doctor told her, and look at Henry."  
"So we can drop the boy names topic?" The dark-skinned agent laughed and put his hand on Emily's belly. She'd started showing about two weeks ago and now there was already a considerable baby bump.  
"I don't know, Derek. That's at least how I picture it. We'll see."  
Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door and they both looked at the clock.  
11 p.m. Who would be knocking at this time of the day?  
"You stay here." Derek ordered.  
"No way." The brunette walked behind her husband but he turned around.  
"Please, Emily. For my own sanity?" He asked and Emily huffed, but nodded.  
Derek placed a kiss on on her hair before walking to the door. He looked through the peephole and relaxed visibly. He opened the door immediately. "Dave, what are you doing here?"  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He glanced knowing between Derek and Emily, and it was pretty clear what he was thinking about.  
"I'm five months pregnant, Dave. I'm not in the mood for sex, while feeling like a whale, if that's what you meant." Emily stated bluntly, but with a smirk on her face.  
"Yeah. Actually where were arguing about cribs." Derek said and laughed as he led the Rossi him into the living room. "Would you like some wine?"  
"Thanks, but no. I stick with Emily on this one." The older man smiled  
"Alright, so why are you here?" Derek indicated to sit on the couch.  
"Can't an old man just come by to visit?"  
"Probably yes. But we're talking about David Rossi here, so I guess not."  
"Alright, you got me." Rossi said with a smile and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "You have problems with finding the right crib, don't you?"  
"How do you know?" Emily asked suspicious.  
"I might have been eavesdropping." Rossi grinned and Derek laughed.  
"And you have the solution to our _crib problem_, old man?" Derek asked, with a cocky grin on his face.  
"I'm not that old, I can still kick your ass." The older profile chuckled before telling them to stay put while he got something from the car. He came back in with an old dusty box and led them to the room, that would be the kids room one day. He put it on the floor and started opening it.  
"What is it?" Emily asked with excitement, bending over slightly to get a better look.  
"It's a crib. It's maybe a little old fashioned and not as modern as the ones you looked at before-"  
His explanation was interrupted by Derek.  
"Why do you have a crib?"  
"It was my son James'."  
"Your son?" Emily questioned. She had never heard of a son.  
"Yeah. He died the day he was born."  
Silence settled in the room. It was a dramatic contrast to their world. Standing in a room, that was expected to be filled with children's laughter was now the scene where such a sad revelation was made.  
"I'm sorry." Emily whispered as she was the first to speak again.  
"It's been a long time ago. But I'd like it if that crib would be useful after all." Rossi smiled, but there was the sadness of that memory in his eyes and Emily hugged him tight.  
"Thank you."  
"Always, Cara Mia."_

"Wow, I've never knew that about him." JJ said as she placed the coffee in front of her brunette friend.  
"I know, it's so sad. But the crib fits perfectly." Emily smiled, still a little sad.  
"Penelope does the whole painting tomorrow, right?" JJ asked, still remembering how her bubbly blond friend ran around in her house, Will with that helpless look in his eyes as she practically turned their whole home upside down, trying to make Henry's room look good.  
"Yeah, how do you know?"  
"I think she invited the whole team over to help." JJ grinned at Emily's annoyed expression.  
"Great. Now she starts inviting people over in _my_ house?"  
"You know her." JJ shrugged. She had known the tech analyst long enough to know that she could cross the line sometimes, but she still did in such a cute way that you couldn't be mad at her.  
"Yeah. Penelope is a whole different beast."  
_  
"What about this one?" Penelope pointed at pink PJ's with lots of butterflies. "It's soo sweet!"  
"Yeah?" The brunette doubted that this was a really good choice.  
"Yes, it will look great on that cute little princess!" Garcia squealed and Emily sighed.  
"We don't even know if it's a girl."  
"What?! You promised to find out. You are now seven months pregnant and you still don't know?! I need to know if it's a boy or a girl!" The bubbly blond pouted.  
"Why?" Emily questioned a smile on her lips. She had a pretty good idea why.  
Garcia didn't answer immediately but took a seat in front of her friend. Quietly she took Emilys hand and put on the puppy dog face.  
"You like me, right?"  
"Yeah?" Emily said, unsure of where this was going.  
"And you want me to be happy?" The tech analyst said, with the best puppy eyes she could muster.  
"Of course, Pen. What is it?"  
"You need to find out which sex the baby has."  
"Garcia, Morgan and I, we actually wanted to-"  
"_Please_." Garcia bit her bottom lip and looked absolutely heartrending.  
Emily tried to fight the answer coming out of her mouth, but her maternal hormones got the better of her at the sight of her friend. "Alright."  
"Yes!" Penelope jumped up for her chair and clapped her hands. "That's great. You need to tell me a soon as you know, I know when your next appointment with the doctor is so you can't hide, but when you find out call me so I can pick the colour, buy the furniture, the clothes-" Penelope ranted when Hotch stepped into the room. His face was stoic but a little smile danced in his eyes. He must have heard Garcia's rapture.  
"You don't have any work to do?"  
"Uhm, of course, but we had just a break…sir." Penelope stammered and Hotch looked at the screen, filled with baby-clothes and baby monitors.  
"I see that. Anyway, JJ is looking for you."  
"We'll be right up." Emily said, a small blush on her cheeks. Hotch walked closer to the screens and examined everything while Emily and Penelope stood behind him, wondering what he was doing.  
"Take that one." Their unit chief said and pointed at a white baby monitor in the left corner of the screen. "We had the same, worked perfect."  
With a subtle smile on his lips, Hotch went back in his office, leaving the two women baffled._

"He really said that?" JJ asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Yeah, can you believe it? Haven't heard something like that from him since I joined the team."  
"Neither do I." JJ smirked when she heard a key turning in the lock. "That must be Will, he took Henry for a walk."  
The door opened and Henry came in, covered in mud but still grinning. He spotted Emily sitting on the couch and ran towards her, leaving a trail of dirt behind him.  
"Auntie Em!"  
She opened her arms and Henry jumped into her embrace, laughing.  
"Hey buddy. How are you doing?"  
JJ smiled at her apologetically as her clothes were now covered in dirt as well. The brunette just shook her head in a manner that indicated she was completely fine with it. It was just a shirt, after all.  
"Fine, Emily." Henry gave her a toothy grin. "Are you and the little baby fine, too?"  
"Yeah, we're both very good. What were you doing today?" Emily asked and the little boys eyes shone in anticipation to tell her and his mother.  
"Me and Daddy played soccer and I won! I beat Daddy, nobody else beats Daddy!"  
Will smiled at his son lovingly before giving a silent nod to Emily to greet her.  
"I bet you did, buddy." JJ smiled and took Henry from Emilys arms. "Let's go get something to eat."  
"Alright. I think I'll go home now." Emily said, smiling at the little family.  
"You don't have to. You can eat with us." Will offered friendly but Emily shook her head.  
"I think Derek's already waiting."  
She hugged JJ and said her goodbyes to Will and Henry before leaving the house.

-N-E-X-T—D-A-Y-D-E-M-I-L-Y-N-E-X-T—D-A-Y-

A knock on the door made Penelope Garcia interrupt her work with the paint brush as she went to open it. She already knew who would be standing on the other side of Emily's and Derek's door.  
"You're late." The blond reprimanded with mock-anger.  
"I know. Traffic and everything." Reid answered and walked into the house.  
"Alright, make yourself useful." Garcia pulled Reid to the baby-room. As soon as they stepped into the room Reid burst into laughter. His whole team was already given a task, probably by Garcia, including Hotch and Rossi, who were standing in the room, painting a wall with light pink colour. In the corner, JJ and Emily sat on the floor, trying to figure out how to build a small closet. Garcia had been busy with painting lots of butterflies on the wall before she went to get him. Morgan was one of the funniest. He sat with his back against the wall, holding what was surely a woman magazine with the head-line: _How to be a good father. _But somehow Reid thought it was so sweet, the whole change in Morgan he had seen in the past few months. He went from lady-killer to a loving husband and caring soon-to-be father.  
"So let's get to work."

"Wow. Haven't painted a room pink since our doctor told us Jack would be a girl." Hotch muttered, not too satisfied with the task he was given. The alpha in him wanted to do something else. Something with a saw maybe, something masculine.  
"Your doctor told you Jack would be a girl?" Rossi laughed and interrupted Hotch's thoughts.  
"Yeah, can't believe it. We had arranged everything. Every tiny little detail was designed for a girl. Pink everywhere. Haley had cried when it hit her. Not that she wasn't happy but she was overwhelmed." Hotch chuckled at the memory of his ex-wife.  
"I think she was happy with Jack." Rossi smiled and patted his friends back. "By the way, it's good to see you without a suit again. Almost thought you would come here with one."  
"C'mon, I'm not that bad." Hotch whined and Rossi laughed.  
"Paint!" Penelope called over to them and with a worried look in their eyes they started painting again.

"Okay so this comes here…" JJ pointed on the assembly instruction.  
"Yeah? Okay." Emily shrugged, trusting her friend. Suddenly a wave a pain hit her and she took a deep breath.  
"You're okay?" The blond asked concerned.  
"Yeah. She just kicks a lot today." Emily smiled still with a little pain showing in her eyes.  
"Alright." JJ nodded and together they continued building the small closet.

"We'll never figure it out!" Emily cried out. She felt like smashing her head into a wall.  
"Don't worry. We can do it." JJ tried to encourage her brunette friend.  
"Don't worry? Don't. Worry? How am I supposed not to worry? I have no idea of how any of this works!"  
JJ smiled at her friend sympathetically. "This isn't about a closet, is it?"  
Emily shook her head defeated. "No. I'm having a baby and I can't get rid of this feeling that I'm not ready for it. I mean what do I do when it cries?"  
"You lay your hand against her skin and just rub her back. Blow into her ear. Press that baby up against your own skin and walk outside with her, where the night air will surround her, and moonlight fall on her face. Whistle, maybe. Dance. Hum. Pray. Whatever you do, she will stop because she can feel that she's not alone, that you both will be by her side, not matter what she has to expect in live."  
The honesty in JJ's eyes comforted Emily and she was thankful for the tiny squeezed JJ gave her hand.  
"Thank you."

"Make you baby feel loved." Morgan mumbled unconsciously while reading the article.  
_Alright make her feel loved, I can do that._  
**What fathers can learn from penguins**  
Another head line. What the hell? Penguins?  
"We'll let's see what fathers can learn from penguins." Derek muttered and Spencer looked at him.  
"Actually pretty much. Male Aptenodytes forsteris, or emperor penguins don't leave either the eggs nor the baby penguins alone. They are extremely good care givers." Reid turned to face him and Derek stared at him.  
"Really kid? Why do you know that?"  
"I might have read it somewhere." The genius sat beside his dark-skinned friend.  
"Good, maybe you can give me some tips on how to make this whole father-thing work." Derek sighed.  
"I don't know how to make it work. All I know is that you'll do great." Reid knew a lot of things. Things he read, thing he heard, things he saw. Those were facts, facts you could study. But there was this deep belief that Morgan would be a great father, it was something he knew, with _just knowing. _No facts, just conviction.  
"What should I do to make her happy?"  
"What did your dad do to make you happy?" Reid questioned his philosophical streak showing.  
"My father? My father gave me the greatest gift anyone could give another person: He believed in me." Derek answered, without hesitating.  
"So you do the same."  
"I can never be as good as he was." Derek whispered, in memory of his own father.  
"You don't have to be as he was. You do it in your own way." He patted Derek on his shoulder.  
"I'll better get back to work, or Pen kills me." With that he left the almost-father to his thoughts again.

"Done!" JJ squealed and stared at the closet, now standing in front of them.  
"Finally." Emily smiled and saw Garcia walking over to them. She hid the small wave of pain that hit her again.  
"Wow, it looks great. I knew it would fit perfectly into this room." Penelope smiled widely as she told Morgan where to put the closet.  
"Damn." Emily hissed and tensed as another wave of pain hit her body.  
"Em?" Garcia turned and looked at her friend.  
"I'm fine." The brunette smiled and took a deep breath.  
"I've noticed this before." JJ said suspicious. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm not due for another two weeks, just for the record." Emily winced before her eyes widened.  
"Em, what is it?" Garcia asked worried and Dereks head whipped around.  
"I think my water just broke."

**Yeah, it's a girl. I really couldn't decide but then I had this kind of idea.**  
**Derek Morgan teaching an about 15 year old girl how to play baseball, and it was so freaking cute that I knew it had to be a girl. It's also for **Graveygraves **since she also had a girl :) so I hope you like it :))  
****Now there's just the name problem to fix. I thought about two names:****  
**

**Kate (because of Kate Joyner, allthough she was tough on Morgan, I think she was an incredibly good character) as a second name Charlotte: Kate Charlotte**

**Haley (well because of Haley Hotchner, who I think was so perfectly played by Meredith Monroe and she was so strong and brave.) and that would be Hailey Solea ( solea is Spanish for = sun and I think it's so sweet!)**

**Kate Charlotte or Hailey Solea**  
**Please help me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, here's it, the last chapter. Enjoy!**

"She's beautiful. Just like you." Derek pressed a kiss to his wife's head.  
"She has your nose." The brunette commented.  
"And your eyes. God, I prayed she would have your eyes."  
Suddenly the door opened and a squealing blur of color rushed in. "Give her to me! I wanna hold her!"  
"Slow down, babygirl." The dark-skinned agent smirked. Tenderly he ran his fingers over their daughters head.  
Demanding Penelope held out her arms, ready to take that little bundle of joy. Carefully Emily lifted the sleeping baby up and held her until she was completely sure that the technical analyst wouldn't drop her. Even though she knew that Garcia had enough experience from Henry to know how to hold a baby, she felt a wave of protectiveness sweep over her. She would trust all of them with their live, but trusting them with her daughter was a whole different thing.

"Yes, you are a sweet little girl, aren't you?" Garcia poked the cheek of the little baby softly, trying to cut off a squeal when she yawed. "She's such a princess, a real little Emily! I can't wait to dress her up!"  
Emily let out a huff and leaned against Dereks side, who put an arm around her shoulder. The exhaustion started to take over, and she had to stifle a yawn.  
"What do you wanna call her?" Rossi asked as he poked over Garcia's shoulder to catch a glimpse.  
Emily smiled at Derek who announced: "Kate Charlotte."

"That's beautiful." JJ smiled and the new parents, especially at Emily. Her eyes followed her babies every move and the blonde knew exactly how the young mother felt. With every look at her baby her heart would feel as if it exploded, as if it doubled his size. Derek would never have to share her love with his daughter, as much as Will didn't have to share it with Henry. There was this incomparable power every mother had within her, that when she heard he baby cry for the first time, that her love grew to a point where it didn't have to be shared, because it was just so big that she would always have something to give.

And while JJ thought about that Aaron Hotchner had his eyes trained on his younger agent. His face beamed with joy and his whole body spoke about the pride he was feeling. The way he wrapped his arm around his wife and his gaze never left his baby told him that he felt the same way he had felt when Jack was born. Right now, in his mind he made an everlasting promise to stand by his family through it all, the little miracles and the little disasters. He would hold his daughter close if she cried, and let her spread her wings by the time she was ready. He would made it through the little problems of getting her to sleep for a few hours, changing her diapers or heat a bottle, and he would make it through the big ones like letting a boy in her room without him having to sneak in or the first time she comes home drunk. And as he watched the way Derek pulled Emily a little closer he knew he couldn't have found someone better to do it with.

"You thought about who would be her god-parents?" JJ asked them.  
"The right one's asking." Emily smirked and looked at her expecting. It took the her a moment to realize what they asked her to do.  
"Alright, give my new goddaughter." JJ laughed and took Kate from Garcia's arms.  
"We almost couldn't decide between you and Pen but since Garcia already had Henry…" Morgan trailed off and looked at his babygirl for any signs of sadness. He was happy as he didn't find any.  
"Don't worry, I'll spoil her just the same!"  
The parents looks wandered over to their supervisor, who looked back at them, with clearly no idea why the focus had shifted on him.  
"What?"  
"God, Aaron, are you really that stupid?" Rossi asked with a smirk and patted on his back.  
"Why am I…_oh._" Aaron's mind worked in a way they would have expected Reid's to do it. He had an incredulous expression on his face. "Me? Are you sure?"  
"You'd make us very happy if you wanted to do it." The dark-skinned agent explained to his supervisor, who was now much much more than that.  
After a short moment of considering one of his rare smiles graced his features. "I'd love to."  
"So you wanna hold her, too?" JJ asked, already walking up to him to give him the baby.  
"Hold her? Uhm, no offence, but it's been seven years since I held a baby. I'm sure I'd drop it."  
Emily's face broke into a grin at Hotch's reluctance. "It's not an it, it's a baby. Go on, hold her. You won't make a mess of it, I swear."  
"Alright." The brunette man said and took a deep breath as he reached out for the baby. And for a moment he saw a flash of her, just a second but it still triggered his memory.  
_"So, you're thinking about the offer the bureau made you?"  
The blonde giggled and poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "Why? You need a woman to kick your ass sometimes?"  
"If it's a pretty woman? Always." He always wondered why it was so easy for him to open up to her, but it just came naturally to him. "Seriously Kate, consider it."  
"I will." She flashed him a beautiful smile and he smiled to. He smiled because she was so very much alive._

__"She's asleep?" Derek whispered as he walked into the nursery.  
"Yeah."  
Emily felt Derek wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and smiled. Together, they watched the little girl sleeping in the new princess PJ's Garcia bought her. Beside her a Billy, a stuffed teddy bear sat, which Henry had generously given to Kate, which he grew fond of the first minute he saw her. JJ had told them that at the last play date he had with Jack they talked about the things they wanted to do with her as soon as she was big enough.  
Smiling Emily sank deeper into Dereks arms and sighed. "There's something I wanna tell you."  
"Hm?" Her husband hummed and kissed her hair softly.  
"No matter what, I love you."  
"Everyday, like our first." He promised her and pulled her closer.  
"And each day more."

**I can't believe I finished my first story! Honestly? I feel AMAZING…  
Thank you for all your support and your great reviews! I love you all, guys, seriously! You are all great. For those following my other stories, the last chapter of 'Do you really want me to hurt her' will be up this week and 'Seven reasons why' will be finished soon as well.  
I'm planning a new stories and I wanted to ask you if it should be Hotly or Demily.  
Alright… Before I get emotional I'll stop.  
THANK YOU!**


End file.
